The Survivors
by AsgardGuardian
Summary: At Kings Cross, Harry was given a choice. Did he want to return to the world, or board the train? In the story we all know, he chooses to return and become a hero. But what if he had made the other choice? Now, without their leader, the rebellion against The Dark Lord falls, sending a small group of survivors running for their lives. Post Deathly Hallows A/U. T for violence
1. The Beginning of The End

**_Prolog_**

_"I've got to go back, haven't I?"_

_Harry stared up into the soft blue eyes he'd so missed. Suddenly, the realization that he'd have to leave Dumbledore again hit him like cold water. A kind smile made it's way onto the older man's face._

_"That, my boy, is up to you."_

_"I've got a choice?"_

_"Oh yes. We all have a choice, Harry." He explained quietly. "Did you say we are at Kings Cross?"_

_Harry nodded, biting his lip. _

_"Well, you must decide. Do you want to...board...the train?"_

_"But where will it take me?"_

_"To the next great adventure."_

_Harry folded his hands in his lap. For the first time that year, he felt peaceful. This dreamlike world he was in seemed to calm all his nerves like snow muffling sound. _

_"Sir, if I go on, will I see my parents and Sirius?"_

_Dumbledore stroked his beard with his hand, which was no longer black and charred, and looked thoughtfully at Harry. After a moment, he sighed._

_"There are some questions even I cannot answer. But, right now, I think the question you should be asking is: do the rewards of moving on out-way those of going back?"_

_Breathing deeply, Harry rubbed his scar which had stopped hurting completely. Did he want to go back? Back to war, death, and pain? He glanced at the shining Hogwarts Express. Never before had a place looked so welcoming. So homelike. _

_"You still have a job to do, Harry." Dumbledore reminded quietly._

_"Do I, sir?" Harry found himself asking. "I mean, I was the last horcrux. By now, Neville will have killed Nagini and Voldemort will be mortal again. Can't someone else-"_

_"Ah. An excellent question. Can't someone else. But, sadly Harry, another to which I have no answer."_

_Harry sucked in a breath._

_"I want to go on."_

_For a moment, Dumbledore's eyes held a look of disappointment but he quickly smiled. "Then go, my boy. Board the train. I hope we will see each other again someday."_

_Potter felt completely peaceful in his decision, but still his knees shook. Each step felt like ten. When, at last, he reached the train, he paused. He looked behind him, but Dumbledore was gone. So, he stepped on board. The way he had for the first time all those years ago. When going to Hogwarts felt like an adventure. When he was still a child._

_And the train sped away, with him on it, for the last time._

_Onto the next great adventure._

_..._

* * *

"Today. He died a year ago today." Ginny Weasley's shaking voice broke through the silence of the room.

"A lot of people died a year ago today, Ginny." Hermione replied shortly, not looking up from the loaf of bread she was slicing.

"Harry. Today is the anniversary of his death." She looked around the small, dark room. It was the attic of an abandoned farmhouse which had once belonged to a family of muggles. They, like so many others, had been murdered by Voldemort's death eaters Now, their home acted as a temporary shelter for a small group of fugitives. Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had been the original four but being on the run since the war had caused them to pick up one more: Dennis Creevey. They had found him hiding in the woods after his parents had been taken captive. He had attempted to fight off the death eaters himself but had failed, earning himself a broken right arm and an ugly scar.

"For goodness sake, will someone please look at me?" Ginny snapped, her face pale and pinched. "I'm right, aren't I? Harry did-"

"Not just Harry!" Ron suddenly turned from the window he'd been boarding up to glare at his sister. "Not just Harry. Fred, George, Charlie, Mum-"

"Mum and Dad were only captured!"

"But use your brain, Ginny. Why the Hell wouldn't they kill two blood traitors?"

"I was just saying-"

"Well, please don't 'just say' anything. Bloody Hell, don't you think we're upset enough? But to answer your question, yes! I know it's the anniversary. Happy?"

There was a moment of silence filled only by Ron's heavy breathing.

"I...I'm going to look for some...food." Ginny whispered hoarsely and without another word, she disappeared down the ladder.

"Completely mental." Ron muttered, laying another board over the window. For a moment, Hermione looked as though she was going to scold him, but seemed to think the better of it. Pressing her lips together, she continued slicing the bread. After a moment, the ladder began to creak and Luna's white-blond head appeared, followed by Dennis' tiny one.

"We put up the protective charms." She informed them happily, falling into the thread bared couch in the corner.

"Well, good for you. Let's all applaud, shall we?" Ron lashed out sarcastically.

"Ron!" Hermione finally gave in. She strode across the room and promptly slapped him across the face. For a moment, he simply stood, stunned, clutching his cheek with his hand. Then, without a moment of hesitation, he collapsed into Hermione's arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her neck, "I really am. It's just, with everything-"

"Shhhh." She soothed, rubbing his back. "Shhh. I know."

"We've lost so many people. Harry, Fred, George, Dean, Collin."

"Neville."

They all turned and looked at Luna. Her face, which usually held a vague, pleasant look, was now strained and white. Releasing Ron, Hermione walked to sit beside Luna.

"Well, we only assume Neville is dead, Luna. We didn't actually see him fall. And he is pure blood." She took Luna's hand. "Come on. Let's go find Ginny. Dennis?"

The three of them left and Ron returned to his project at the window. But, as he drove a nail through the splintering wood, he whispered aloud, "Why did you have to die, Harry?"

* * *

**A/N **Hello, you fabulous human! Thank you for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite, but especially that first one. ;)

**Update: **The ships in this story are Romione and Luneville. I'm adding this note because a lot of people have started to read, hoping for Druna or Dramione. While Draco is one of the main characters of this story, I chose not to ship him with anyone, as I thought it would distract from his story arch.


	2. Where Loyalties Lie

Draco shook violently as sweat poured down his face. The flames drew closer, but he dared not move too fast. They were still there. Still watching. Still waiting for him to come crawling out from under the bed frame, begging for mercy. But he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He would burn to death before letting them have the pleasure of finishing him off. Breathing as lightly as possible, he inched towards the wall on his stomach. Although his eyes were watering, he could make out a section of wood which appeared to be rotted. With a pale, shaking hand he reached and pushed it. Instantly, the wall began to crumble and the cold, outside air kissed his face.

"Let's get away from here. This place is gonna fall down soon. If 'e is here, he'll be dead in a few minutes." A gruff voice rang out.

"Draco! Draco, it's auntie Bella! Did you hear Rabastan? If you keep hiding, you're going to die!" Bellatix cried shrilly.

"Let 'im die, Bella. It'll save the Dark Lord the trouble of gettin' his 'ands dirty!"

Draco stood perfectly still. Every muscle in his body ached.

"Don't listen to him, sweetie! No one's going to kill you!" Bellatrix spoke as if to a baby. "Cissy is worried about you!"

Her plea was met with silence.

"You know what? I really think he's not here, Bella! Is 'e has any sense, he's most likely disapparated. And, if you don' mind, I think that's what I'm gonna do. I don't fancy a burial tonight, thank you very much."

"Fine. But _you_ have to tell the Dark Lord."

"Fine! Now let's get out of this hellhole."

A loud clap rang out. They were gone. Wasting no time, Draco flung himself through the crack in the wall and tumbled into the bushes below. He could feel the branches scratching him through his thin shirt, but he didn't care. He'd escaped. That was the closest he'd ever come to getting caught. For a moment, he simply lay in the foliage, gasping for breath. He almost cried for pleasure as his lungs filled with the cool night air. Then, he felt a shiver run down his spine as the sweat covering his body turned cold in the chilly breeze. Rubbing his eyes, he rose shakily to his feet and looked around.

And his heart stopped.

All but half an hour ago, this had been a quiet, muggle inhabited neighborhood. Now it resembled a bone yard. The once beautiful houses were only charred skeletons of their former glory. Some were still on fire, bathing the street in orange glow, while others let off thick clouds of grey smoke. Looking up, Draco noticed that the stars were no longer visible through the white haze. As far as the eye could see was apocalyptic destruction. It was no use looking. The muggles hadn't even had a chance. Cursing, he readied himself to disapparate but something caught his eye. Inside one of the blackened house frames, there was a movement. Heart pounding, Draco sprinted over to it. A man stared up at him, wide eyed. Several burns covered half of his face and both of his arms.

"Who- Why-" The man gasped, thrashing about. Then, he reached out and gripped Draco's arm. He flinched. "My family! Are they alive?"

"I...I don't know!"

"Tell me boy!" The hand's grip tightened.

Feeling his stomach turn, Draco looked around desperately. And, swallowing hard, he nodded. It wasn't true, of course, but the man was obviously dying. He would never know any different. With a pang of guilt, he watched a smile grow on the man's face.

"Thank you. Thank you." The man whispered, as his last breath escaped his lips. Without thinking twice, Draco removed his own shirt and covered the body with it. He felt an urge to stay and give it a proper burial, but it wasn't possible. Bellatrix and Rabastan would be back any minute to look for his own body. So, with a final glance, he disapperated, glad no one had been there to see the tears which poured down his face.

* * *

Ron held a tarnished poster in his hands. Draco Malfoy's face glared up at him, nose wrinkling in disgust. His mouth formed angry words but no noise escaped.

"Oi! Hermione?" Ron called, looking up from the paper. "Hermione, come here! Look what I found!"

"What is it, Ron?" She sighed, obviously frustrated by the disturbance. They were in yet another abandoned Muggle structure, this time a barn. The owners had evidently left in a rush because their animals were all roaming the land and a pot of soup was still on the stove.

"Take a look at this, will you?" Ron said once Hermione had reached him. "I wonder how ol' Malfoy managed to get on the Death Eater's bad side!"

Snatching the poster out of his hand, Hermione began to scan it with her eyes. After a few minutes, she gasped.

"What is it?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder, "Tell me! What's wrong!"

"If you'll shut up, I will!" She turned to glare at him before clearing her throat. "Ahem. Wanted: Draco Malfoy, If found, please report to the authorities immediately and you will receive a handsome reward. Charges include: Conspiring against the Dark Lord, the possible murder of three Death Eaters, protecting a muggle child, and freeing a family of mudbloods. Last seen: Dec. 19 in Brookdale Grove."

She stopped and looked up, meeting Ron's confused gaze.

"Well," Dennis Creevey said, peering down at them from the loft, "I suppose that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes...yes I suppose it is. It's just...shocking." Hermione folded the poster and placed it in her pocket. But, as she went back to putting up the protective charms, she couldn't decide whether it was the news it's self or the fact that she hadn't seen it coming, that was shocking.

* * *

**A/N **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! How's your day going? Yet another short chapter today. Sorry about that. But, I hope you enjoyed it! Please do review! It's how I know if I should keep writing a story. But also follow and favorite! Love your faces.


	3. An End and A Beginning

"_Avada kedavra_!"

Green light flashed and Rabastan fell to his knees with a crack, sending a long shadow down the moonlit wall. There was a ripple of cold laughter that did not reach any of the Death Eater's eyes.

"And now, Bellatrix, what am I going to do with you?" Lord Voldemort's chilling voice danced. "What shall your punishment be for failing to secure undesirable #7?"

Every head at the long, gleaming table turned to stare at the woman who knelt on the floor, her nose grazing the stone tiles.

"Anything you see fit, my Dark Lord." Bellatrix breathed shakily.

"Ah, Bella. A most ideal servant. I thought that I could trust you with this trivial task, but I was mistaken." Voldemort rose and slowly glided to her quivering form, drawing his wand. "Can you promise me that you shall not fail me again?"

"Yes! Yes my Lord-"

"_Crucio!_"

Her screams rung out like the strike of a snake, fast and violent. Each flash of light the spell produced reflected in her agonized eyes. After a long minute, Voldemort stopped.

"Please, My Lord! Forgive me!" She gasped, clutching at her face.

"_Crucio!_"

Many of the figures around the table grimaced as the woman crumpled to the ground and shook violently.

"Let her be an example, my followers. An example that there are punishments worse than death." Voldemort hissed as he glared into the face of one Death Eater specifically; Narcissa Malfoy. Her face flushed and she lifted a hand to her mouth.

"Alocasia, please escort Miss Lestrange to the dungeons. You will continue to torture her there. But, do not kill her." He commanded as he took his seat once more.

A large man nodded and yanked Bellatrix to her feet. With a short bow, he left.

"Now, onto more pressing matters." He looked hungrily down the table, stopping his gaze on each of his closest followers. "Undesirable #7 will soon be taken care of," he smiled slyly at Narcissa, "but, #1 continues to evade us. And, while that is...disappointing, I would like to deal with something else entirely today: A rat that has been taking up room in my dungeons for far too long. Bring him in!"

Suddenly, the great wooden doors flew open and two cloaked creatures appeared, pulling a hunched figure between them. Narcissa let out a shriek before plastering her hand over her mouth. The figure was Lucius Malfoy. But to anyone besides his wife, the man was completely unrecognizable. His hair was darkened with dust and his face was streaked with blood and dirt. One eye was black and swollen and a line of red trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"Lucius...Malfoy..." Voldemort whispered slowly. "Are you going to continue to make the same claims as last month?"

Malfoy didn't even lift his head.

"I shall ask you for the last time: where is your son?"

A stifled cry echoed.

"Will it really help your cause to remain silent and allow your wife to be tortured in your place?"

"No, Lucius!" Narcissa whimpered.

"Silence! So, you choose to die for nothing. How noble. How heroic. Isn't he?"

Cackles filled the room.

"Good bye, Malfoy. I shall make sure your child joins you soon. _Avada kedavra!_"

* * *

Andromeda Tonks cradled the blue haired infant in her shaking arms and made her way to her door where a soft tapping had recently sounded. Opening it a crack, she peered out into the pouring rain. A tall, cloaked figure nodded to her.

"Who was my grandson's godfather?" She whispered cautiously.

"Harry Potter." The stranger replied. It sounded as though the words pained him.

With a sigh, Andromeda ushered him inside and quickly bolted the door.

"Good evening Mr..." She trailed off, lifting her eyebrows.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be wise for you to know my name, ma'am." His eyes fell upon the baby boy. They were all that was visible beneath the hood he wore.

"Are you sure you can take care of him? You sound awfully young." Tonk's mother asked, eyes glimmering with worry.

"That's exactly what my grandmother would say. But I can promise you; he'll be safer with me than he will be staying here. I don't mean to scare you ma'am, but being a Metamorphmagus and a werewolf makes him valuable to the Dark Lord."

A tear flowed down the old woman's cheek. Slowly, she pressed her lips to the child's head. Then, she reluctantly passed him to the stranger.

"Do take care of him." She whispered.

"I promise."

With that, the stranger turned and made his way back into the rain, shielding the baby with his own cloak. But, when he reached the end of her walk, he turned. His light brown hair blew in the thrashing wind and he pressed a hand to his heart before disapparating.

* * *

**A/N *wiggles eyebrows* Mysterious. I know. All will be revealed later. For now, how about clicking that, "Follow" or "Favorite" button? Or better yet, "Review"! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed so far. You guys are awesome! Also, just wanted to say that if you are enjoying this story, you should feel free to check out my other HP fics! I have two others titled, : Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and, He Could Start Over. Thanks again! **

**~Always~**


	4. Dumbledore's Army

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! I just realized I never gave a shout out to Winter Frosts for your review! I'm so sorry! Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing my story. :) It really makes me happy to get reviews, especially positive ones! And a shout out to ElsaElphieGinny. Thank you for always reviewing and brightening my day! To my readers, you guys should go and check these two out. They both write awesome stories.**

* * *

There was something about the great, milky moon shining overhead that caused Ginny to stay awake. The pearly light streamed through the small window of the barn loft painting the motionless faces of her companions a ghostly white. Pushing a stand of fiery red hair out of her face, she rose to her feet. All around her were slumbering bodies. Dennis sat in the corner, his face on his knees, Luna was curled in a pile of hay, and Ron sprawled out on the floor, his hand clasping Hermione's. Ginny felt a pang in her chest for Harry. A surge if emotion welled up inside of her. If Harry hadn't died, would they have been married by now? Shaking her head, she climbed down the ladder and tiptoed out of the barn. Once outside, she allowed the tears that she'd hidden to flow freely. With a choked sob, she took off running down the hill which the barn stood on. She didn't know why. She didn't care why. All she knew was that each footstep felt like an accomplishment. A reassurance that she was strong enough to take the next one. But halfway down the slope, her shoe hit a rock and she stumbled. Suppressing a shout, she fell onto her face, the taste of dirt filling her mouth. For a second, she didn't move. She could vaguely hear footsteps behind her. With a shaking hand, she reached for her wand.

"Ginny?" A familiar voice called softly.

"Luna! I...I was just- I couldn't sleep- I wanted to-" Ginny scrambled to her feet, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I know. Me too. Do you want to walk together?" Luna's voice was warm and reassuring.

With a thin smile, Ginny nodded.

"Why were you laying on the ground?" Luna asked after a moment. "Were you looking for Willips? I hear they like moonlight."

Ginny's smile grew. Luna was very amusing, even if she wasn't trying to be.

"No, I just tripped. What are Willips though?"

"Oh, you know. They're little pixies made of dust. They cause colds. My Father did an article all about them two years ago."

"I, um, must have missed that one."

"That's too bad. It was very informative. Did you know that Willips also..."

The two walked together for some time in the crisp night air. Luna did most of the talking but Ginny was glad of that. Somehow, her friend's flighty voice helped take away some of her anxieties. After a half an hour, they stopped at a thin creek. In the moonlight every pebble at the bottom was visible through the clear water.

"Ginny, were you crying about Harry?" Luna asked suddenly.

"I- I don't know what-"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. You two were very close. He loved you a lot."

Her words shot like a lightning bolt to Ginny's heart. Biting her lip, Ginny sunk onto the ground beside the water.

"I remember when Harry asked me to go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. He wanted to ask you, you know? I could tell, even though he was very nice to me."

Ginny nodded, blinking hard.

"We can talk about something else now. It was difficult for me to talk about my mum for a while after she was gone."

"Thank you, Luna. You're a good friend." Ginny smiled weakly. Then, something caught her eye. Showing slightly from around Luna's neck was a chain, obviously hidden beneath her shirt.

"Luna, what's that you've got under your sweater?" She asked. Luna's eyes grew large and her hand flew to her neck.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just..." Biting her lower lip, she pulled out the necklace. It was a long, rusted chain. There was nothing particularly special about it. But, hanging on the end was something Ginny instantly recognized. A DA coin. It had a small hole drilled into the top but other than that, it was still shining brightly.

"Luna, I didn't know you still had one of those!"

"No one does." She slipped it back into her shirt. "I was worried Hermione would try to take it away. She seems to think everything is dangerous."

"Do you ever get messages on it?"

"No. I thing all of the others were destroyed in the battle."

"Then why do you keep it?"

A small smile crept onto Luna's face and she stared into the sky.

"It was Neville's."

"How do you know?"

Ringing her hands, Luna appeared to be having an internal debate. After a few seconds, she spoke softly.

"During the final hour of the battle, Neville found me and grabbed my hand. He didn't say anything, which I thought was quite curious, he just squeezed my hand and ran away. Only after he was gone did I notice the coin in my hand."

"Luna, I'm sorry. Can I ask, though...have you ever tried to send a message?"

"Not since the night after the battle. That was the last time I received one."

"Do you know who it was from?"

Luna shrugged.

"What did it say?"

"It said, 'Fight on, Dumbledore's Army.'"

* * *

**A/N Anyway, another short chapter this time, but don't worry! I'll update soon. I'm going to be fairly busy over the next few weeks, (I'm in a show right now) But I've already got a chapter written, it's just a matter of me being too lazy to type it up. More Draco Malfoy is on the way... As always, You guys are totally awesome for reading my story. Please follow, favorite and review! (Also, if you review, I'll give you a shout out.)**

**~Always~**


	5. A Promise and A Problem

**A/N I forgot I had this typed up already, so I decided to post it. As always, follow, favorite, and especially review! :)**

* * *

"Can we please just stay here?" Dennis groaned, falling against a tree trunk. "I'm certain we haven't been here yet."

Hermione ignored him and continued to scope out the land. It was the sixth place they had apperated to (she had been skeptical of the first five) and finally, it was somewhere new. They tried to never stay in a place more than once.

"This will work." She sighed, turning to her companions. "Who's willing to set up camp?"

"Luna and I can." Ginny nodded to her blond friend who smiled back.

"Excellent. Thank you, Ginny. Dennis, will you start on the protective charms?"

The 15 year old nodded his head enthusiastically, sending his light brown curls bouncing. Instantly, he ran to the edge of the clearing they were in and began muttering charms.

"Ron, can you help me look for dry firewood?" She asked. Nodding, he took her hand and together the two of them made their way into the forest. After they had walked in silence for a while, Ron spoke.

"How are you, Hermione?"

"Wh-what kind of question is that?" She asked, startled.

"Just a question, I guess."

"Well, I'm fine."

For a few moments there was an awkward silence and Hermione released Ron's hand.

"Hermione, have I done something that offended you?" He asked worriedly.

"No. You haven't."

"Er, that's good."

She stopped and picked up a piece of wood. Finding it damp, she continued walking, avoiding Ron's gaze.

"Bloody Hell, Hemione! What is it?"

"Nothing!" She snapped.

Stopping in his tracks, Ron turned and put his hands in her shoulders. As he stared into her eyes, she observed how tired he looked. He was only 17, and yet his eyes held the appearance of someone twice his age. His forehead was etched with wrinkles of concern.

"I miss you, Hermione." He whispered, gently rubbing her cheek with his hand. "We never talk any more."

"Well, I'm sorry! There is a war going on, if you hadn't noticed, Ron Weasley." She pulled away and took several strides forward.

"Hermione!" He called, running after. In a second, he had wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry, okay? I know it's not your fault. That's not even what I was trying to say. All I was saying is that I miss you."

He felt her relax slightly in his embrace.

"Also, I want you to know that I still love you." He whispered softly.

Pressing her lips tightly together, Hermione felt her heart jump. Slowly, she let her head rest on his shoulder, taking in the security she felt in his arms.

"Hermione?" He asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" She replied. She felt his hand stop rubbing her back to reach into his pocket.

"I...I have something I want you to have."

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him. Then, she gasped. In his hand was a tarnished, metal ring. It was very simply but shone brightly, as if someone had been polishing it daily.

"Hermione, I know with everything that's happening you may not want to talk about the future, but I feel like I need something- I mean, I want to know that if we survive- What I'm saying is that-"

Hermione didn't look at him. She only stared at the ring, in some sort of shocked trance.

"Please." Ron pleaded. "I need a reason to survive this war."

"Where did you get that?" She finally looked up, her eyes shining.

"I found it...in the dirt at the first forest we stayed at." He blushed.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Look, I know it's old and busted up, but after the war I'll buy-"

"Oh Ron!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Is-is that a yes, then?"

Ripping the ring from his hand, she slipped it onto her finger. It was a little too big and had several dents in it, but to Hermione, it was perfect.

"Really? Oh Hermione!" Ron held her tightly, unable to control the smile on his face. "Bloody brilliant!"

He felt her shaking with laughter in his arms and he too found himself laughing.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered into her hair.

"And I love you." She laughed, kissing his cheek. Then, she took his hand. "Come on. Let's keep looking for wood."

* * *

"I'm done with the protective charms!" Dennis shouted to Ginny, who smiled at him.

"Good. Now, do you want to go look for food?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied, fetching a fishing net from his bag.

"I think I heard a creek in that direction." Ginny pointed off into the woods. "But if you hear anyone-"

"I know. Come back right away." He shouted as he sprinted off. Holding the net under his broken arm, he drew his wand with the other. The woods were quiet and peaceful. Gentle light streamed through the trees and painted the floor a soft golden. The sun would soon set. Listening carefully, Dennis heard the trickling of water and took off in it's direction. Soon, it grew louder and he whistled along with it. In a few minutes he had reached the bank of a thin, clear stream. Falling to his knees, he held his wand firmly above the water.

"_Accio fish!_" He shouted. Quickly, he dropped his wand and lifted the net. Within a second, a small trout flew towards him and landed in it. Grinning, he sat the net down and repeated what he had done. One after another, the pile of flopping creatures grew. Slowly, the sun began to fall and darkness pressed in around him. The only light came from the yellow full moon, giving the trees an eerie look. Feeling the cold air bite at his arms, Dennis decided to return to camp. He had more than enough food for all of them. Pocketing his wand, he heaved the net onto his shoulder and entered the dark forest again. It wasn't so bad. The occasional creature would scurry by every now and then, but he wasn't scared easily. At least, not until he saw a strange shape jetting out from under a bush. It looked like a hand, a very gruesome, burned hand, but it wasn't moving. Feeling his heartbeat quicken, Dennis tiptoed closer and transferred the handle of the net to his armpit. He drew his wand.

"_Lumos._"

Cleanly, a stream of light appeared.

And his stomach dropped.

In the light, it became obvious that the shape was, in fact, a hand. Whether it was connected to a living creature or a corpse, was less certain. The dirt surrounding it was maroon with blood and the hand itself was an awful sight to see. It was covered in black burns and glistening wounds. Without another look, Dennis turned and ran.

"Hermione! Ron!" He shouted, dropping the net and spilling fish everywhere. "Luna! Someone!"

Reaching the camp sight, he sprinted to Hermione and grabbed her arm.

"Goodness, Dennis!" She cried. "Where were y-"

"There's a body in the forest!"

Her mouth fell open.

"Wait just a second. A body?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Well, I only saw the hand. It was sticking out of a bush-"

"Was the person alive?" Hermione interrupted.

"I-I don't know! Please, just come with me?"

"Fine, mate. I'll go with you." Ron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll join you as soon as a pick up all these fish." She gave a pointed look at Dennis.

"I can do that, Hermione. You go ahead." Luna nodded.

Giving her a grateful look, Hermione turned to Dennis. "Alright. You lead the way.

Heart pounding in his chest, Dennis ran quickly on shaking legs. The moon had fallen behind a cloud making it difficult to find the place. Behind him, he heard Hermione say, "_Lumos!_" and light flooded around them. After a few minutes, they reached the spot.

"Th...there it is." Dennis stuttered, pointing to the hand. It hadn't moved. Patting him on the shoulder, the youngest Weasley boy approached the gruesome figure.

"Ron...please be careful." Hermione whispered. He smiled kindly at her before squatting down beside it.

Drawing his own wand, he muttered, "_Lumos._"

Then he gasped.

"What? What is it?" Dennis asked nervously.

"Oh...my...Go-"

"Ronald! Who is it? Are they dead?" Hermione snapped

Standing, he turned to look at them. His face was white and strained. "Good news is, they're breathing."

"Bad news?" Dennis bit his lip.

"Bad news is," He took a deep breath, "It's Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Y'all are the best. :)**


	6. Survival and Secrecy

"Are...are you sure he's alive, Ron?" Hermione asked, staring down at Draco's motionless form. The blond young man lay upon the thin blanket where they had placed him the previous evening. He hadn't stirred all night. Shrugging, Ron knelt on the ground and awkwardly placed a finger on Malfoy's wrist. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"Yep. He's alive." He sighed, standing up. He sounded almost disappointed. Taking his place on the floor, Luna knelt and began to press a wet cloth to Draco's sweating forehead. Malfoy was a very sorry sight. When they had found him, he hadn't been wearing a shirt and two long scars were visible across his bare chest. His left arm was black with burns and a blood stained, yellowing rag was tied around his wrist where the Dark Mark was surely lurking. Sweat poured from his body and his skin, which was always quite pale, was ghostly white.

"What do you think happened to him, Ron?" Luna asked, dipping the cloth in cold water once more.

"I don't know, but in all honesty, I really don't care. Whatever it was, he probably deserved it." Ron glared down at Malfoy. "C'mon. Let's get ready to leave."

"Already did that." Dennis appeared in the door of the tent, smiling. "Me and Ginny have everything packed up."

"Oh, brilliant. Thanks mate." Ron grinned. "Well, where should we put ol' Malfoy?"

Hermione's eyebrows knot together in confusion. "What do you mean, put him?"

"Well we aren't taking him with us!"

"And why do you get to decide?"

"Well, why the Hell should we help him out? He's a Death Eater!"

"He _was_ a Death Eater. But you saw that wanted poster!"

"I did. But unlike you, I wasn't convinced by it. It would be just like You-Know-Who to try and trick us into believing that one of his cronies was-"

"Look at this, Ron." Hermione interrupted, pushing a newspaper into his hand. Sighing, Ron scanned it with his eyes.

"What am I supposed to see?"

"Look in the death notices."

After a moment, realization came over his face.

"What is it?" Luna asked, looking up at them.

"Ahem." Ron cleared his throat and began reading. "Malfoy, Lucius. Father of Draco Malfoy (Undesirable #7) and husband of Narcissa Black. Lucius Malfoy was executed on the morning of June 8th. His crimes included; keeping crucial information about Undesirable #7 hidden, assisting a wanted criminal, and ignoring the commands of Lord Voldemort."

Luna let out a sad whimper and glanced down at Draco, a look of pity in her large eyes.

"See?" Hermione asked, giving Ron a pointed stare.

"You-Know-Who has never been afraid of disposing of his followers as need be." He shrugged, looking down at the paper in his hand.

"Ron, I understand why you might be doubtful, but I think there's no reason why we shouldn't take him with us. We can always preform a memory charm on him if necessary. In fact, I think it could be quite useful to have a Death Eater around. I, for one, am eager to get some questions answered."

Ron's eyes flickered down to Hermione's finger, where the ring he'd given her rested. Slowly, he sighed and nodded.

"You've got a good point, 'mione." He admitted weakly. "Just promise me that if we need to, we'll ditch him."

"Of course." She took his hand and led him outside of the tent. "Goodness, you'd think that by now you would have learned to trust my judgment!" Her voice was teasing.

"You know I do. I just worry." He gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't survive a day without you, Hermione. You know that, don't you?"

In response, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

The burning in his arm was unbearable. Every second felt like an eternity. Each painful bolt which shot up Draco's wrist seemed as if it would split his arm open. He felt the beads of warm sweat pout down his neck and onto his bare chest. Someone, some wonderful person, was dabbing at his forehead with a cold cloth. He didn't know who it was. He couldn't see them. It was as if he couldn't force his eyes to open. Suddenly, a fresh batch if chills ran from his left forearm through the rest if his body. The mystery person dabbed his neck with the cloth. Somewhere, deep inside, he thought that they might have been his mother. Or his father. When he was a young boy, before he'd even gone to Hogwarts, he had been ill quite often. When that would happen, his parents would take turns staying home from work to take care of him. His mother would hum and sit beside his bed, sewing and his father would read to him from "The Tales if Beetle and Bard". But no. It couldn't have been either of them. He'd told them not to come looking for him. He'd made them make an Unbreakable Vow. He knew that if they did go after him, Lord Voldemort would kill them as well. They were safe as long as they stayed in the Dark Lord's good graces. That was his only source of comfort; knowing that they were alive. That his betrayal hadn't caused their deaths.

Another stabbing of pain shot through his body, causing his head to explode with ringing and his body to flinch.

Somewhere, a muffled, distant voice cried out. "He moved! Dennis, go fetch the others."

The voice was familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Soft, high, and flighty. He soon heard other voices, but didn't understand any of their words. Slowly, he felt himself falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N **Hey y'all! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me longer than usual to update this time. I was in a play and theater week was last week. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please be sure to review. :)

Also, a special thanks to notsing, Nikki Pond, and ElsaElphieGinny for reviewing! You guys are totally awesome. :)


	7. The School and The Sisters

The pale, gray light of the cloud-covered moon streamed through the small window in the ceiling of the Malfoy manor's dining hall. Candelabras lined the walls, illuminating the corners of the room. Slowly, Death Eaters streamed into the hall, taking their chairs at the long, gleaming table. After her husband's execution, Narcissa had been forced to move several seats away from the Dark Lord. It was a public sign of his disappointment in her family. Sliding into a straight backed chair, she lowered her eyes and bowed her head, for she could feel the scornful gazes of the others. There was a loud clap, and Lord Voldemort appeared, taking his seat in the great, black throne at the end of the table. A smattering of applause echoed.

"Thank you, my faithful servants." The Dark Lord breathed, "It has been precisely a year since we smothered the last flame of rebellion and the war came to an end." He lifted a glass of blood-red liquid and looked around the room. Each Death Eater returned the gesture with cold smiles, although Narcissa did so half-heartedly.

"Something bothering you, Cissy?" Bellatrix whispered hoarsely, her voice mocking. The blond woman did not reply.

After taking a deep drink, Voldemort went on. "Now, onto today's order of business." When he said this, the great, wooden door glided open. A plump, toad-like woman waddled in. Her clothes, a shocking shade of rosy pink, were a painful contrast to the dark robes worn by everyone else.

"Goodness, I do hope I'm not late!" She exclaimed in a sickeningly sweet tone. Her mouth formed a self-satisfied smile.

"You are, indeed, late. Why, may I ask?" Voldemort's black eyes glinted hungrily.

"Of course, my lord. I do owe you an explanation. I was held up at the school. As it would turn out, a student whom we believed to be pure blood faked their blood status. But don't worry, I've...taken care if it."

"Very well. It must not happen again." Voldemort fingered with his wand significantly. "Take your seat."

She gave a patronizing smile before sliding into the chair beside Narcissa.

"Hmm. Where is your husband, dear?" She whispered, her moist, minty breath close to Narcissa's ear. "I was looking forward to seeing Lucius."

The blond woman stiffened at her husband's name and pressed her lips together tightly.

"Now that everyone is here," Voldemort hissed, glaring at the pink clad lady, "we may begin our meeting. We will now hear from Headmistress Umbridge."

"Thank you." She said, voice syrupy, as she rose to her feet. "Ahem," she drew a piece of paper from her bright pink purse. "Well, to begin, we have taken blood samples from nearly every student, which will allow us to be especially sure no mudbloods are enrolled. Also, the renovations are almost complete. Because the four houses have been eliminated we have created only two simple dorms, one for boys and one for girls. The grounds have been enhanced to accommodate dementors and dragons as well. We have hired new teachers, began new classes, and created better forms of punishment. If I may say, I believe our school has a very bright future ahead of it." She folded her hands and looked around, smiling as though she expected the room to burst into applause. To her obvious disappointment, all she received were nods.

Voldemort cleared his throat. "I am...disappointed that the renovations are still underway-"

"They are nearly done, my lord."

"You dare interrupt me?" He boomed, slamming his hand on the table. The noise echoed in the tall, shadowy ceiling.

"I...I apologize." She bowed her head.

"Yes...you do..." His lifeless eyes pierced into her. "Now, as I was saying, I am disappointed by the pace. Your priority should be making the school accessible. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You may go."

With a pert bow and an apologetic smile, Umbridge turned and exited.

"Now. Onto different matters..." He nodded to a large Death Eater who disapparated. After a moment of silence, a clap sounded and he reappeared, clutching the arm of a disheveled-looking woman.

"Ah, Andromeda Tonks. Thank you for joining us." The Dark Lord crooned. Upon hearing this, both Narcissa and Bellatrix looked up, eyes wide.

"My, my, how much disappointment the house of Black had earned. It is tragic how a good name can be spoiled by a few blood traitors." He went on, rising from his seat. "Today, my followers, I bring this woman before you, but it is her grandson whom I seek. Where is he?" His hand struck the woman's cheek, sending her to the floor.

"I don't know." She hissed boldly, clutching her face.

"I have ways of loosening your tongue. Some more painful than others."

"I speak only the truth."

"_Crucio_!"

Andromeda gasped and wrapped her arms around her body. Her face went red with struggle. Two minutes passed and she did it utter a single scream.

"You know, we shall get it out of you, one way or another. Would you really like to die this way?"

"Unlike you, I don't fear death. I have lived a long, happy life. Can you say the same?"

"You old fool!" He screeched, gripping a handful of her hair and lifting her to a standing position. "Alocasia, fetch me a vile of Veritaserum."

"I have some here, My Lord." The large man drew a small bottle out of his robes. At once, Voldemort removed the cork and poured the contents of the bottle into the woman's mouth. After a moment, he smiled slyly.

"Now tell me, Andromeda Tonks. Where is your grandson?"

All eyes turned and stared at the frail, old woman. After a moment had gone by, she spoke.

"I...do...not...know."

"Who took the be-damned child?"

"I...don't...know."

A piercing screech escaped Voldemort's lips and he struck her again. "Return this retched creature to her cell! I will not be disturbed!" With that, he disapparated.

After a moment of sitting in the silent, dark room, one by one, people began to disapparate as well. Eventually, all were gone except for Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Well, Cissy, we must try to earn the Dark Lords favor once more and I believe that will be easier without your foolish husband." And with that, Bellatrix too was gone, leaving her sister alone in the room where her family had once dined and laughed together.

But they never would again.

* * *

**A/N **Hey y'all! Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite! (But especially that first one...) I just realized that I've never written a disclaimer for this story, so here ya go:

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER** (But I wish I did... Hey JK *Waves*)

A very special thanks to ElsaElphieGinny, notsing, ArumaR, and UnicornLover. You guys are the best! Thank you so so much for reviewing! :)


	8. Panic and Potion

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's gonna be a super short chapter today (I have been crazy busy) but I wanted to update anyway. :) Oh, also, I wanted to let you guys know that I haven't been able to reply to any PMs for the past few days and won't be able to until later this weekend. Sorry! I just wanted to let y'all know so you don't think I've abandoned you! :)

Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Draco sat up with a gasp. He'd been dreaming of the Room of Requirement, fire and falling. A shout was still on his tongue. Swallowing hard, he blinked. Where was he? Heart beating fast, he tried to stand, but fell back onto the folded blanket he'd been laying on. Rubbing his eyes roughly, he looked around. He was in a tent. A slight breeze seeped through the cloth walls, turning the sweat on his chest cold. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could make out several forms across the floor from him. Trying to stand again, he pressed his left hand on the ground but instantly regretted it. A shooting pain flowed up his arm. With a dry gasp, he clutched it to his chest. The same dirty bandages were still wrapped about his wrist, but it looked as though someone had tried to wash away most of the blood. Biting his lip in frustration, he eased back onto the blanket, supporting his head with his right arm. Suddenly, the tent flaps flew open. There was a small noise.

"Are...are you awake?" A familiar voice asked.

Sitting up once more, Draco saw who it was by the light of the full moon: Ginny Weasley. With a groan, he felt his last little bit of hope slipping away.

"Ron! Hermione! He's finally awake!"

Two people sat up and stretched.

"_Lumos._" Hermione's voice rang out.

Ron made his way to his sister's side. "Well, Malfoy, I think you might owe us an-"

"Just kill me." Malfoy whispered, voice hoarse and shaky.

"Gladly." Ron retorted, crossing his arms.

"Ron-" Hermione shot him a warning glance. "You do know we just saved your life, don't you?" She glared at Draco.

"You should've just let me die. But I suppose you wanted the pleasure of saying you killed me? Well it doesn't matter. He'll kill me if you don't." His eyes were wide with panic.

"Shut it, Malfoy. We're not going to kill you-" Ginny snapped.

"That's not to say we wouldn't like to-" Ron interrupted.

"Ronald!" Turning, Hermione glared at him. Then, she whispered, "Look, we don't know who's side he's on-"

"Making him all the more dangerous."

"Please, just...take Dennis outside and-"

"And what?"

"And...I don't know! Do something! You're not helping here."

For a second, Ron's eyes held a look of pain, then he frowned and marched out of the tent, followed by the youngest Creevey. Sighing, Hermione turned to face Draco. The blond Slytherin's face had drained it's color and his eyes were wide with agony.

"What is it?" She asked, eyes falling to his left hand. It was clenching into a tight fist and his fingernails had punctured his skin. Slowly, crimson blood became visible.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Ginny stepped back, her face wrinkling in disgust. With a flinch, Draco clutched his arm to his chest. Then, his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

* * *

Draco shouted and cried in his sleep all night, but did not wake again. Sweat continued to pour down his face. Luna had used a wet cloth to wash the blood off of his hand but did not change the bandages on his wrist, for she knew what they were covering.

"Do you think it's his Dark Mark that's causing him all the pain?" Ginny asked, falling beside her.

"I think so." Luna replied, uncorking a bottle.

"But, why all the burns?" Ginny questioned further, grimacing as she watched Luna change the bandages they had put on Draco the previous night, which were now yellowed and stiff.

"I'm not sure. Maybe when he tried to escape, You-Know-Who cursed him." Pouring the potion onto a cloth, she began to wipe down the gruesome skin.

"What is that stuff anyway?"

"This? Oh, it's just a concoction my father and I invented. It really helps with healing."

"How?"

"Well, it contains cancan root, which attracts valki. And valki saliva is very healthy, you know."

"Interesting. Er, have you ever tested it before?"

"Oh, dozens of times." She wrapped a clean rag around Malfoy's hand, leaving the old one still in place.

"Alright, we're ready to move on." Hermione said, strolling into the tent. Ron followed, walking to Malfoy's side. With a grunt, he hoisted the blond boy onto his shoulder.

"Bloody Hell, ol' Malfoy should lay off the pudding."

"He can't be that heavy. You can see his ribs! Speaking of-" Hermione said, slipping her satchel over her arm, "do you think you can give him your extra shirt, Ron?"

"Fine. Gosh, why are you all obsessed with making him comfortable?"

"Until we know that he's our enemy, he's our friend. Now, let's pack up this tent and go."

* * *

**A/N (Again) **Anyway, hope you liked it! I hope to update again this weekend (Maybe on Sunday. We'll see) As always, please follow, favorite, and review! A very special thanks to ArumaR, ElsaElphieGinny, notsing, and Brian1972. You guys are "totally awesome" (I hope you got that reference) Honestly, I was not expecting to get as many reviews as I've gotten so far, so thank you all so much! Please keep reviewing y'all!


	9. Recollection and Ruin

The house felt empty. A cold draft wafted about the ground. The sound of Narcissa's shoes clicking against the marble floor echoed through every hall. It was impossible to think that only one year ago she, Lucius, and Draco had all lived there together. Now, it felt like an eternity. Tightening her lips, Narcissa turned down a dimly lit hallway. Suddenly, something on the ground moved towards her. With a gasp, she jumped against the wall, knocking an unlit candelabra to the floor. The movement was the great snake belonging to Voldemort. It's red eyes sliced into her as it slowly slithered past. On it's gleaming neck was a white scar. During the battle, someone had tried to behead it but had not succeeded. Smoothly, the creature's tongue flickered out, it's bright red color clashing with the dull gray of the wall. After a moment, Nagini had passed. Breathing heavily, Narcissa continued down the hall. With a shaking hand, she drew an aged key on a necklace chain out from under her bodice; inserting it into the tall, battered door at the end of the hall. Once the door opened, she was instantly hit with the smell of mildew and dust. The room had not been accessed since Draco left. Closing the door soundlessly behind her, she walked into its center. The chamber was small and dark, ghosts of passed memories lingered in every object. A couch once belonging to her mother. A table Draco had cursed as a baby. A chest, once containing Lucius' wedding robes. What awful memories they were now. Only reminders of what had been. Feeling numb, she turned to a miniature cabinet on a writing desk and opened the rusted door. It contained exactly what she had hoped for; little glass bottles, each holding a memory pertaining to Draco. She had saved them, hoping to one day show her grandchildren. Lifting her wand to her temple, she felt a cold chill rush through her mind. A thin string of blue light glided from her head onto the tip of her wand. Selecting an empty bottle, she deposited the memory into it. Then, she turned to the desk again. Her family pensieve sat, gathering dust, atop a pile of books. Moving it to the table in the middle of the room, she blew the cobwebs off of the runes decorating its sides. Then, tilting the glistening bottle, she emptied its contents into the foggy mist of the pensieve. With a deep breath, she leaned her own face into it.

_..._

_After the falling sensation faded away, she was able to see clearly. It was a scene she'd thought she would never again want to see, but over time, that had changed. Now, she needed to remember._

_It was the last time she had seen Draco. The last time they were together._

_Herself and Lucius sat on a sofa in their sitting room. Her memory-self was crying, her hand was plastered over her mouth. Lucius, on the other hand, looked angry. His thin lips were forced into a strait line. And Draco, her only child, looked hysterical. His sobs echoed through the room. One eye was swollen and his hair was frizzed._

_"I..I..I just can't do it any more. If he kills me for this, I'll be happier than I am alive. You don't understand!" Draco choked, his fingernails clenching into his arms. "I can not do it!" He collapses onto the floor in a shaking heap._

_Standing up, Lucius grabbed his son's arm and yanked him to his feet. "Draco, I forbid you to go. If you do, you will be betraying the Dark Lord and dishonoring the Malfoy name."_

_"I don't give a damn, father! You honestly expect me to go on like this?" Pulling away from Lucius, he drew his wand. "I am not afraid to use this if I have to." His hand shook violently._

_"Don't pretend to be something you're not, boy. You deserved to be punished today."_

_"Oh I did, did I?"_

_"Lucius," Memory-Narcissa warned._

_"Quiet, dear. Yes, you did. If the Dark Lord orders you to do something, you do it-"_

_"Oh, so you would have killed that muggle child? If a little girl stood before you, right now, crying and begging, you would murder her? On the spot?"_

_"Yes. But if I did not, I would accept the punishment-"_

_"I don't believe you-"_

_"You're talking to the man who has served time in Azkaban."_

_"Father, I was put under the Cruciatus Curse by three wizards, at one time!"_

_There was a moment if silence._

_"Oh son." Memory-Narcissa whispered._

_"I begged for death. I was on the floor, clutching their robes, groveling, and yet no one would relieve me." He held out his hands. On his palms were very deep fingernail marks. "I could feel nothing but pain. Most things numb eventually, but not the Cruciatus Curse. No, you continue to suffer, and it grows worse. It feels like someone cuts you and then dunks you in vinegar."_

_"I know. I have felt it before." Lucius crossed his arms. "But, as I said, you deserved a punishment. Perhaps not one that sever, but still. Use it and learn."_

_"Go to Hell, father!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand again. "I...I'm going away. Swear that you won't follow me."_

_"I'll do nothing of the sort-"_

_"Swear it!" At this point, Draco was completely hysterical; his voice was a scream._

_Over the year, he had grown very thin. Standing before his tall father, crying and pointing his wand, he was almost pathetic. For a moment, everyone stood still. Then, Lucius' face collapsed into a pained expression. And, in a moment, he was hugging his son._

_"I...I'm sorry, father." Draco sobbed. "I just...I just..."_

_"Hush, I know."_

_Pulling away, Draco wiped a tear from his thin cheek. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I can not stay a moment more." He turned to memory-Narcissa. "I love you mother." He whispered. Then, he turned, ready to disapperate._

_"Wait." Lucius sighed, muttering something about regret. "We'll...We'll promise not to follow you-"_

_"Will you make an Unbreakable Vow?" Draco's face lit up._

_With a strained look, Lucius nodded._

_"Thank you father!"_

_"But! You must promise to write to me. If you write a letter and leave it in the same place every time, I can go, retrieve it, and leave one for you."_

_"Yes! Wonderful idea, dear." Memory-Narcissa smiled tearfully, walking to her son's side._

_"Fine. Er, how about the hollow tree at the park we used to visit-"_

_"Ah, I know the one you're talking about." Memory-Narcissa nodded._

_"Good. Well, join hands..."_

_..._

The world splashed back around her like icy water. Wiping away a tear roughly, she returned the memory to its bottle and added it to the cabinet. Turning, she walked towards the door, but stopped. A thought suddenly came to her. If the Dark Lord really wanted to find Draco, surely he would go looking for this memory. Her eyes flashed to the bottles. As long as they remained, the risk of Draco's discovery was much higher. So, biting her lip, she drew her wand and cried, "_Confringo_!"

With a blast of light, the curse collided with the cabinet. Each bottle smashed, sending glass flying into the air. Slowly, ghostly wisps of memories floated towards the sky. In one, she could see baby-Draco laughing and another, Lucius holding Draco, a proud look on his normally reserved face. With a surge of guilt, Narcissa turned and fled the room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am now going to be done with Narcissa for a while now and concentrate more on our main gang and Draco. A very special thanks to the following awesome people: Nikki Pond, All hell broke loose, ElsaElphieGinny, ArumaR, notsing, and Ice Ninja Luna! You guys all made me smile this week, so thank you! :)


	10. Others

Hermione toyed with the ring on her finger and smiled. Pushing her unruly hair out of her face, she dipped a cloth in cold water and pressed it to Draco's forehead. He moaned and waved it away, but she ignored him. As the days progressed, he was gaining strength, but still he had not woken again. The burns on his left arm seemed to be growing worse and spreading. Ginny swore that Voldemort or a Death Eater had cursed him, but Hermione thought otherwise. The wanted poster had said, "Dead or alive" at the top, so if they were going to curse him, surely they would have just killed him and been done with it. No, it seemed as though he had done it to himself, but why, she couldn't imagine. Or perhaps the Dark Mark caused it. Awkwardly, she unbuttoned the flannel shirt he was wearing to examine his scars. They were white and faded, so he must have gotten them quite awhile ago. Realization suddenly swept over her. Harry had caused them. Two years ago he had told her and Ron about his scuffle with Malfoy in Myrtle's bathroom. Deciding to test out a spell he'd never heard of, Harry's actions had resulted in Draco becoming seriously injured. Placing a hand on his cheek, Hermione turned Draco's head. The scar snaked up his neck and onto the side on his jaw. She assumed he must not have reached the hospital wing in time to have dittany applied to the wound. Or perhaps he hadn't gone at all, to avoid questions. He really was a hardheaded coward.

"Hermione?" A voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. Turning, she saw that Ron had entered the room. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. "Er, have you got a minute?"

She nodded and he made his way over to her, glaring at Draco's sleeping form.

"What is it?" She asked once he had seated himself beside her.

"Er, I just wanted to say- I mean, I need to tell you-I um..." He met her eyes. "Bloody Hell! Sometimes I still get nervous talking to you." He rubbed his forehead.

A grin broke out on Hermione's face and she laughed.

"Ok. Here goes. I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting-"

"Ron, I-"

"No, please let me finish. I've been an arse lately. I want to tell you that I do trust your judgement." He looked like he was going to cry.

Tossing aside the wet cloth in her hand, Hermione threw her arms around his neck. Pressing her lips to his cold cheek, she whispered, "Let's call it even. I know I haven't been myself lately either. I snap at you too often." She felt his grip tighten around her waist and his hand rubbed her back.

"I...I'm just scared of losing you, Hermione. I couldn't survive if that happened. Truly. I would die."

They held each other tightly. Ron let his head rest on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her hair. After a long moment, they were stopped short by an awkward cough. Ginny stood in the door of the tent, arms crossed.

"Sorry to interrupt," she shifted on her feet, "but Luna wants to talk to you, Hermione."

Giving Ron's hand one last squeeze, Hermione stood. "Alright, Ginny. Ron, can you look after Malfoy?"

He looked as though he was about to say something cocky, but changed his mind and nodded.

"I love you." His voice was shaky.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Gross." Ginny teased, turning and walking off, toeing the older girl behind her.

* * *

"You've had a DA coin this whole time and haven't once tried to be useful with it?" Hermione gasped, staring at Luna.

The blond girl returned the stare shyly. "I knew it was wrong to hide it, but what was I to do? I didn't want you to take it away."

"I...You...Why, I would never-"

"Well, you did make the others give up things you thought were dangerous. I just couldn't let you take it." Luna pressed a thin hand over her chest, where the coin hung. "But, now I think someone-"

"Luna, we could have used that!"

"Stop yelling at me, Hermione!" Luna's fists were shaking with anger. It was unusual for her to lose her cool. She was almost always serene and distant. Seeing the other girl like this made Hermione close her mouth and listen.

"I think that someone else is alive." Luna whispered, drawing out the chain from under her sweater. "This morning I got a message."

Hermione gasped and held a hand to her mouth; tears brimmed in her eyes. "Yes? What did it say?"

"Well, it didn't say a whole message. Just, '321 West Archpine'."

"Luna, would you consider letting me hold onto it? Just for the time being? I would like to examine it."

Looking up at the blue sky, Luna unclasped the chain and handed it to Hermione.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Her eyes regained their dreamy quality. "Hermione? I really am sorry I didn't tell you about it."

The brunette smiled and squeezed Luna's hand as she handed over the coin.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I'm going back to the tent to look up the address in the message. Come with me?"

"Ok. I needed to get some flarkburst repellent from my bag, anyway. Our campsite is full of them!"

* * *

Umbridge adjusted her bright pink pillbox hat in a hand-mirror and smiled at her reflection.

"You may come in, Mr. Carrow!" She said, pouring herself a cup of tea. Instantly, the door of her office flew open and a plump Death Eater appeared, gripping the arm of a young student. The shaking child had shining tears trailed down her face.

"Hm, what is it now, Mr. Carrow?"

"Er, this one didn't pass the inspection, ma'am. She's a mudblood, she is."

The little girl sobbed, "No 'm not'! M' da and mum are both-"

"Shut yer trap!" He growled, shaking her arm.

"Silence, child." Umbridge smiled sweetly. "So, you thought you could come to this school, being _what_ you are, and get away with it?" She put emphases on the word what. "I assume you know that the punishment will be severe?"

Shoulders shaking, the girl whimpered.

"What is your name, sweet heart?"

"J...Jane...Stoker."

"Hm, well Jane, we will inform your family. Although, they're muggles, yes? They are most likely dead by now, anyway." She took great joy in the word "dead".

Jane sobbed miserably.

"Mr. Carrow, you may carry out the punishment. Let's see," Umbridge hummed happily while she flipped through her files, "Ah, yes. _Ahem_, by order of the Dark Lord, any muggle-born student who claims to be a pureblood or halfblood must be put to death. Excellent."

With a gasp, Jane pulled away from Amycus and ran for the door.

"_Stupefy._" Umbridge sighed calmly. Instantly, the girl dropped to the floor. "Alright, Mr. Carrow. Go ahead."

"Yes ma'am." He held our his wand. "_Avada-_"

Suddenly, the room went black and the sound of shattering glass rang out.

"What is going on? Mr. Carrow? Mr. Carrow!" Umbridge sputtered.

"I don't know! Er, _Lumos!_" A thin light streamed out. The girl was gone.

Turning, Umbridge eyed the window and gasped. Through the broken windowpane she could see a young man riding away on a broom with the student seated in front of him.

"Call the Dark Lord." Umbridge fumed.

"Wh...why?"

"Just do it, you great idiot! And tell him...Tell him Undesirable #1 just infiltrated the school...And took a student."

* * *

**A/N **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! Please follow, favorite and review! I'm excited because I'm officially done setting up the story and am ready to get into the action. Keep reading and reviewing!

Oh, and I wanted to mention, I've been asked by a few people, and the answer is no. Undesirable #1 is not Harry. Harry is, sadly, dead in this story.

A super special thanks to ArumaR, noting, Ice Ninja Luna, and the guest reviewer. You guys are amazing! :)


	11. An Apology and A Plan

Draco gazed vacantly at the ceiling of the tent. The sound of rain roared in his ears and a small draft chilled his face. Chewing his bottom lip, he rubbed the bandages binding his left arm.

"Oh good! You're awake!" A girl's voice sang out. Lifting himself onto his elbow, Draco turned to face the door. Luna Lovegood was looking him over as if he were a slightly entertaining cartoon; a bland smile on her pale face.

"How are you feeling?" Skipping across the floor she threw herself onto a folding chair beside his bed.

Ignoring her, he turned to the wall.

"Leave me alone."

"You're very rude, you know." She said matter-of-factly, "But I suppose I understand why. You think we're going to kill you, but we're not."

"I wish you would." He mumbled into his pillow.

"That's a strange thing to say, Draco. You don't truly wish that. It would be a foolish thing to wish, really."

He rolled his eyes, willing her to shut up.

"You know," she went on, "I would think you would want to be friends with us. We're all on the same side now."

"I'm not on anyone's side."

"Hmm, no. I think you're wrong. You're on your own side, and you're somebody."

He grunted.

"It must be boring just laying there. Do you want something to read?"

"No."

"I think you do. You just don't want my help." She jumped up and began digging in a bag. Draco sighed and returned to staring at the ceiling.

"We have _Wand Making In The Eighteen Hundreds_, although, that's Hermione's and she might not like you reading it. Oh, we have _Edible Plants in the Great American Prairies_, not very interesting, I'm afraid, but useful-"

"I don't want a book."

"Ok then. I think I'll read this one." She fell back onto her chair and began to hum. The tune was familiar to Draco, but he couldn't place it. All he knew was, his mother used to sing it. After several long minutes filled only by the gentle sound, he gave in.

"What is that?" He snapped.

"Oh this? Don't you remember? It's a very dull book-"

"Not the book. The song."

"Oh, it's called, 'Moonlight, How You Glow.' Why?"

"No reason. It's annoying as hell, though."

She continued humming, evidently oblivious to his harsh words.

Oddly enough, Draco felt a sudden surge of guilt. He didn't really have any reason to hate her, only the fact that she was friends with Potter's crew.

"Er, sorry." He mumbled, feeling awkward.

"I know. People say things they don't mean quite often. In fact, I think that apology was was the first thing you've said to me that you did mean." With a smile, she rose and exited the tent, leaving Draco baffled.

* * *

Hermione held the map inches from her face as she sat in the pouring rain. Beside her, Ron was holding an umbrella over her head and playing with a wooden puzzle. It had been her gift to him on his birthday two months ago but he had yet to solve it. She smiled mischievously as she heard him mumble about it being, "bloody impossible" and "probably cursed". Although, she hadn't told him that Luna had solved it in under a minute.

"That's it! I give up!" Ron stowed it away in his pocket. "What are you doing?" He moved closer to Hermione.

"I'm trying to find out what's so special about this address." She sighed.

Furrowing his brow, Ron took the map from her and put his arm around her shoulders. "This one?" He pointed to a red dot.

"Yes. It's the address in the message we received on the DA coin. It's just...I've never been there. Have you?"

"No, I don't think so. Er, wait a minute! I'll be right back!" Jumping up he ran inside the tent and promptly returned with a small, leather book in his hand.

Curious, Hermione asked, "What is that, Ron?"

"Er, it's my journal." He blushed, looking at his feet.

"I had no idea you kept a journal! That's wonderful."

"Well, not any more. I, um, sort of stopped after Ginny and the diary...well, you know. Anyway, I might be wrong, but I think I wrote something about that address. 321 West Archpine, was it?"

She nodded. Slipping her arm through his elbow, she rested her chin on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he let out an excited noise.

"Yep! Here it is! Apparently my family went camping there when I was ten. It was a forest called Archpine and our campsite was number 321 on the west side."

"So, you know where it is?"

"Yeah. I know the place. Do you want me to go?"

"Maybe. But not alone."

"You could come with me." He suggested shyly.

"Do you think Luna, Ginny and Dennis will get on ok?"

"I'm sure. They all know loads of spells in case out resident Death Eater gets any ideas. I mean, Luna is better than me at most of 'em!"

With a laugh, Hermione stood and took his hand. "Alright, let's go tell them. Hopefully we will only be gone for a day."

"Where are we going?" A voice directly behind them asked. Turning, Hermione smiled. Dennis stood, grinning at the couple. He was completely soaked, golden curls plastered to his pale forehead.

"Sorry mate, but _we_ aren't going anywhere. You, Luna, and my sister have to stay here."

Disappointed, the younger boy's shoulders sagged.

"You know what, Dennis?" Hermione asked, "I think it's very important that you stay here. In fact, I'm going to put you in charge of putting up the protective charms and finding food while we're gone."

A giant grin broke out on his impish face, making him look remarkably like his late brother. "Alright! How long are you going to be gone?"

"Only a day. Two at the most." Then, she turned to her fiancé. "Ron, will you tell Ginny to make sure they all apparate to... How about the island on Walnut Lake? That way we can find them."

"Sure. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'll pack, then."

And with that, the trio made their way back to the tent

* * *

**A/N.** Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted! I was auditioning for a show this week, but I'm happy to say that I got a part! :) Anyway, I wanted to let you all know that, if there are any Neville and Luna shippers that read my story, you guys should go check out, "The Quirky Blond Witch" by attlantica. It's really one of the best Luneville stories I've ever read. Go write them a review telling 'em how much you loved the story and tell them AsgardGuardian sent you, ok? ;)

Anyway, A special thanks this week to, ElsaElphieGinny, all hell broke loose, Ice Ninja Luna, ArumaR, notsing, and the Guest reviewer! You guys made my day. Oh, and to the guest who called herself "beth", I'm sorry you didn't enjoy my story, but I understand. It's not for everyone! :) Have a fantastic day, all!


	12. A Story and A Survivor

Large pellets of hail pounded against the tent's canvas ceiling, sending ripples down the sides. In one dimly lit corner, Ginny was resting, her eyes closed lightly. The candlelight reflected glaringly in her cherry-red hair. Next to her, Dennis sat, listening to Luna tell a story. And, while he wouldn't admit it, Draco was listening too. He hadn't spoken to anyone since his conversation with Luna earlier that day. With shaking hands, he lifted a cup of steaming tea to his lips.

"...and that is the story of how my father spoke to the fire-tailed oalfingale. It teaches us many lessons, if we are willing to look deeper." Luna smiled distantly, staring into the candle light.

"What lessons?" Dennis asked, pulling a blanket tighter around his thin shoulders.

"I can't tell you that, silly! It would ruin the fun. You have to ask questions and search for answers, deep within the-"

"Luna, you're having a Ravenclaw moment." Ginny's voice called out, a grin etching itself onto her relaxed face.

With a twinkling giggle, Luna poured herself a cup of tea.

"I have a question." Dennis began, cocking his head, sending his golden ringlets dancing.

"That's good, Dennis! If no one ever asks questions, how will we find answers!" She beamed him.

"Er, okay. Can I ask you?"

"That's a strange question." She remarked, fixing her hair back and holding it in place with her wand.

"No! I mean, that wasn't it." He smiled impishly. "I'm just wondering, why do you end every story you tell with those same words?"

"That is a wonderful question! And it has a wonderful answer, too. You see, there _are_ lessons to be learned in every story. My father used to end all of his with that phrase." For a moment, she looked sad, before shaking it away.

"What about true stories?"

"Especially true stories! You know, life is only made up of stories, but think of how much you learn from other people's lives."

"Life is made of stories?"

"Oh yes! That is why it's so important to do the right thing. Because, once you're gone, your story is all that's left, and don't you want to be the hero in your story?"

"I guess so." Dennis said, looking slightly confused. "Good night."

A silence settled over the tent as people slowly fell asleep, but Draco couldn't keep his eyes closed. All he could do was stare at the ceiling, wide awake, wondering why Luna had looked right at him when she spoke those last words.

And why he couldn't stop repeating them in his head.

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Ron whispered, stepping over a large tree root and offering his hand to Hermione.

"Why not?" She asked, smiling at him in thanks.

"Well, we don't know who it is we're looking for. It could easily be a Death Eater."

"And that is why we apparated a little ways from the location. If we see them, we'll turn back."

"Well if they see us first, I want you to run and I'll stay and fight!"

Placing her hand on his cheek, she smiled amusedly. "That's very sweet, Ron, but if we're lucky, I don't think it will be necessary."

"Where is some Felix Felicis when we need it." He joked. Then, noticing her downcast expression, he stopped to face her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I forgot that that would remind you of Harry-"

"No, it's not that. Well, it is, but..." Sighing, she sank down onto a log. "I just feel like, it's been a year, so we should be able to talk about him."

"I...I, er, thought you didn't _want_ to talk about him." Seating himself beside her, Ron wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"I suppose I do, now. I think it's unhealthy to pretend none of it happened. Harry was our best friend, Ron!"

"I know that." A small tear glided down his cheek.

"My best memories are with him and you. I can't forget all of those."

He shook his head.

"This is something we _need_ to talk about." She started to push her hair out of her eyes and Ron reached out to help tuck it behind her ear.

"But do we need to talk about it now?"

"I think so. Especially because...Ginny is a wreck, Ron."

He looked surprised. "She seemed alright to me."

"During the day, yes, but...she doesn't know I know this, she cries almost every night."

"About Harry?"

"About everyone. But, yes, I believe about Harry most of all."

"Well, what do you suppose I should do?" He looked incredibly confused.

"I don't know! You're her brother. You know her better than I do."

"Er, well, I never have understood my sister. But I guess I'll see what I can do. Maybe you could talk to her instead?" His face lit up with hope.

"Ronald Weasley, you're pathetic." She laughed, standing up. "I would think after being my friend for this long, you would understand females a little better."

"I'll never understand girls." He muttered, continuing to walk towards the address.

The woods were dark and damp. Overhead, crickets could be heard, humming and chattering. Together, the couple made their way around large tree trunks and small puddles of water, reflecting the silver moonlight. Eventually, they reached the forest edge.

"This is it." Ron whispered in a barely audible tone.

Lifting her hand to silence him, Hermione drew her wand. "_Homenum Revelio._" She muttered.

In the distance, on the other side of the clearing, an orange light glowed dully.

"There's someone over there!" Ron whispered, sounding painfully scared. Shushing him, Hermione grabbed his shoulder and pulled him behind a bush.

"Who is Harry Potter's godson?" A hoarse, muffled voice called out from across the campsite. It sounded as though someone was purposefully trying to disguise it.

Ron looked at Hermione with panic in his eyes.

"Teddy Lupin." She called back, deepening her own voice to an unrecognizable state.

A moment if tight silence passed.

"W...who are you?" Ron asked shakily.

"Undesirable #1. And you?"

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione spoke before he could.

"Dumbledore's Army."

"I'm coming into the clearing. I'm unarmed, don't worry!"

Gripping his wand tightly, Ron peered over the foliage. A stocky figure holding its hands above its head slowly became visible. It had very poor posture and walked with a bit of a limp.

"Ron?" a familiar voice said, "Hermione? Oh, bloody billywig, I thought you were dead!"

With a tearful smile, Hermione breathed, "Neville."

"Longbottom, you son of a-" Ron began, but before he could finish, Hermione had grabbed his hand and dragged him to their friend.

* * *

**A/N **Hey! First off, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter! I was camping last weekend and then I've had rehearsal for the show I'm in almost every night. I promise I won't make a habit of it. Speaking of the show, it's called Big Fish and I put a small reference from it in the chapter. ;) If you've seen the show, try and spot it.

Anyway, I can not thank you enough for the amazing support you guys have given me. Every time I get a review it brightens my day. You all are awesome people. A very special thanks to, taradaactyl, Ice Ninja Luna, ElsaElphieGinny, ArumaR, notsing, and Riniko22 for reviewing!


	13. Reunion and Realization

**A/N **Hey guys! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to the people who reviewed last week! I am so very sorry I didn't respond to your reviews like I usually do. My wifi wasn't working, so I couldn't PM anybody. :(

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

...

* * *

Neville's face glowed orange in the light of the cranking campfire as he filled the group in on the last year. They had all been overjoyed when he took them to a forest clearing filled with the tents of other familiar people. Bill and Percy Weasley were both there, and Ron had been told that Charlie was also alive, he was just out looking for more survivors. Neville held Teddy Lupin as he spoke to them, trying to coax him to sleep. But blue haired one-year-old continued to whimper despite all attempts at calming him. Over bowls of stew (complements of Hannah Abbot, who informed them that Helga Hufflepufff was responsible for all the recipes used at Hogwarts, therefor making most Hufflepuff's excellent cooks) Neville told them how he had taken to rescuing muggleborns. Eventually, he had started to find other students, also on the run, and they had formed a group. Soon, their party had grown to such a size that they'd set up camp in the woods. He also said that he often flew back to Hogwarts to save students that Umbridge tried to punish in cruel and unusual ways.

"...Anyway, things have gotten really bad over there. She's allowed to use any means of punishment she wants, the old hag. And I couldn't let, well, you met Jane earlier, I wasn't about to let her be killed just because of her blood status. So, rode a broom through the glass window, used some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to keep them from seeing me, and flew away, taking Jane with me."

"Wow, Neville! That was very brave! I'm so proud of you!" Luna beamed at him. A bright red blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Th..thanks Luna. It, I mean, I didn't do it by myself. I had loads of help. I just..."

"Neville's just being modest! You should've seen him, smugglin' groups of muggleborns, right under ol' Voldy's nose, if he had a nose, that is!" A familiar voice laughed. Seamus Finnigan walked up behind Neville, grinning broadly. "Merlin's beard! When did you all get here?" He looked around the fire at his friends.

"About an hour ago." Hermione smiled at him.

"We got the message Neville sent to the DA coin he gave me." Luna commented happily. Neville's blush deepened.

"Ruddy brilliant!" Seamus said, sitting beside Ginny and Dennis. "Anyway, Neville, our little surprise for You-Know-Who went smashingly."

"What surprise?" Ginny asked, lifting her eyebrows.

"Seamus blew up the new wing of Hogwarts." Neville grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wouldn't that hurt the students?" Hermione gasped.

"Don't worry, Hermione. It wasn't quite finished yet, so no one was staying there. No one got hurt, it's just going to cause some annoyance for You-Know-Who and hopefully set his plans back a little." Seamus laughed. "By the way, Ron. Percy has been incredibly helpful with all of this. I used to think he was a bit of a prat, but bloody billywig was I wrong!"

"Percy?" Ron's face filled with amused disbelief.

"Yeah. He's our man on the inside, so to speak. Blends in perfectly at the ministry." Neville agreed.

"This is all so wonderful!" Luna spoke, taking his hand. "I am very glad that you are not dead, Neville."

He looked down at her, a soft expression in his eyes, and smiled.

"So, is this it, or are there more people in your group?" Seamus asked Ron.

"Well, Malfoy is actually-" Ginny started.

"Malfoy? That slimy, two-timing, piece of-"

"We're only keeping him around for answers. Also, he's ill, and it seems pretty bad." She shrugged.

"I guess that will be useful."

"I think he's going to be on our side." Luna commented.

"Good luck with that." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You don't have very much faith, Ronald. People change every day." She smiled distantly at him.

"Speaking of Malfoy, someone should bring him dinner." Hermione cut in.

"I volunteer Ginny." Ron grinned at his little sister.

"What? Why me-" she complained.

"Please, Ginny? It'll only take a second." Hermione reasoned.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Ginny filled a bowl with the steaming, aromatic stew and grabbed a mug of water. Muttering to herself irritably, she made her way to the tent where Draco was supposed to be resting. With a groan, she walked through the canvas door and inside of the shelter. It emptied into a sort of hallway with many other cloth doors dotting its wall.

"Your foods here, your highness!" She called out sarcastically. "Or does his...majesty...not..." The sound of sharp sobs and the crinkling of paper met her ear. Reaching the furthest doorway to the left, she peered into the small, dark room. Instantly, her eyes fell to the corner. Draco sat on the dirt floor, tears pouring down his pale face, eyes red, staring at the ceiling. The bandages from his wrist lay torn at his feet. Cringing, Ginny couldn't help but gape at his arm. The place where his Dark Mark stood was red and blistered. Blood trickled from the irritated skin surrounding the mark, down his wrist, like the tongue of a snake, creating a small pool in the shallow of his palm. And, in his other hand, was a newspaper. Her stomach dropped. Taking a step backwards, she heard a stick snap. Instantly, Draco's head shot up and he hid his left arm behind his back.

"Er, sorry." Ginny whispered. It was all she could think of to say. In that moment, he looked so helpless, like a child who was scared of the dark.

"What...are you...doing...here?" He breathed between clenched teeth.

"I..I brought you dinner-" She stuttered, backing further away until her back touched the wall. Something in his eyes scared her.

"Damn you and your pathetic brother. Damn your whole little group." He rose, taking the newspaper in a shaking hand and glaring at her.

"What-"

"You know what!" He shouted, gripping the paper with his other hand as well, splashing crimson blood onto it's yellowish materiel.

"Draco, calm down-"

"Get the hell out! Just leave!"

"Calm down!"

"Get out of the damn room!"

"Stops shouting!"

"I said get out!"

"And I refused-"

"You've done enough!"

"It's not my fault-"

"Get out!"

"Not until you-" Ginny stopped. "Draco, put it down." Her face went pale.

A strange expression came over him and he glanced at his hand. He gripped a sharp, metal tent peg, which glinted in the candlelight. Suddenly, he looked very scared and he let the object drop the the ground. Then, his face filled with grief and he sucked in his breath, falling onto the cot in the corner. For a long minute, he sobbed, shoulders shaking violently. Ginny stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. It was like watching a ship sink below icy water from the land, unable to do anything. After a few moments, his cries subdued and his breath grew ragged. Slowly, Ginny walked towards him. Before she could stop herself, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't pull away.

"You...I...I don't even care anymore. Say what you want." He whispered, putting his face in his hands.

Pursing her lips, she made no reply.

"My...my father...my father is dead." His voice cracked. "He died because of me. So go ahead. Say whatever it is you came here to say. Just know, I'm already defeated. It won't make a difference."

"I'm not going to insult you. I may not like you very much, but I am sorry about your father."

Draco glared at her for a moment, but didn't seem to have the energy to continue scowling. "You should have left me in the woods."

"Trust me, we were tempted." She crossed her arms and studied the ceiling. "But, if we had let you die, then...then...your father's death would have meant nothing."

"How dare you-"

"Hear me out. He died to keep you alive. The least you can do is stay that way."

"So, that's somehow supposed to make me feel better?"

"You know what, never mind! I didn't come to argue with you, Malfoy. I came to bring you dinner. Now, I'm sorry about your father, but I highly doubt it's your fault he... Anyway, you should try and rest. You are sick, remember. Crying wont solve anything, trust me. I speak from experience."

There was a moment of silence, filled only by Draco's heavy breath.

Then, he looked up at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "You're talking about Potter, aren't you?"

She shrugged.

"Do they have any firewhiskey here?" He asked dryly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Drinking won't solve anything either." She said quietly, turning towards the door.

"I..." Draco started, looking up at her with red, swollen eyes. "I'm sorry about Potter. I...I wish he hadn't died."

"You know what, Draco," she said, turning in the doorway, her face strained, "it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. He made his choice, I suggest you make yours." And with that, she left.

* * *

**A/N **Hey y'all! Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter posted. Wifi can be a real pain! The song that inspired that chapter was, "All We Do" by "Oh Wonder". Go look it up. It's a great song by a great band. Also, I might be posting a new Harry Potter one-shot soon, so if you will go review it once I post it, that would be fabulous!

A super special thanks to Riniko22, notsing, ArumaR, ElsaElphieGinny, AllHellBrokeLoose666, and seithr93 for reviewing! I am totally fangirling because I have 46 reviews! I really am sorry I didn't get to thank you individually. You guys are amazing!


	14. Bonding and Betrayal

Ginny sat on a hill in the dusty, morning sunlight, writing. The sound of her pencil scratching paper mingled with the voices of rowdy boys and girls. For a moment, she was taken back to Hogwarts. The memory was bittersweet, bringing her a strange sort of comfort, along with a pang of regret. Shaking her head, she looked back down at her paper. A long list of names stared up at her.

"What've you got there, Ginny?" Ron's voice asked, coming up behind him.

"Er, nothing. It's none of your business." Flipping the page around, she put her arm over it.

With a shrug, Rom lifted his eyebrows and sighed. "Well, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, I'll go get some later."

"Okay..." He rolled his eyes and turned. Then, before she could stop him, he grabbed the paper out of her hands.

"Hey! Come on, give it!" She shouted, jumping up from the grass.

"What is this?" He asked again, giving the paper a confused glance.

"It's just a list of names-"

"Potential boyfriends?"

"No! Just- come on, give it back!"

"If I do, will you tell me why you've made a list?"

"Fine!" She fumed, holding out her hand.

With a guilty grin, Ron passed it to his sister and nodded expectantly.

Ginny sighed and sunk into the grass again. Crossing his arms, Ron sat beside her.

"This is a list I've started making-"

"Obviously." He smirked.

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Anyways," she sighed, "it's just a list of people who I know are alive. That's all."

"Oh. Er, that's...a good idea." He instantly looked very awkward.

"So, you can go to breakfast now."

"Oh yeah. Okay. Um, bye." With that, he started to stand up, but paused. He seemed to be having a battle inside of his head. "Er, are you doing okay?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Her forehead creased.

"Are you, you know, doing well? I mean, with everything that's going on...Harry, and stuff. Hermione just- I mean, I just thought I'd...you know..." He sighed, looking like it had taken him a great deal to ask.

For a moment, Ginny just stared at him, as if debating whether to laugh or cry. Then, with a sharp breath, she threw her arms around his neck. "You're such a dork, Ron!" She laughed through tears.

"Oh, er, don't cry!" He actually looked rather scared as he said this. Patting her back, he saw Hermione in the distance. Meeting her eye, he mouthed, "help", but received only a laugh in return. "Do you...do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to talk to Hermione about it? I mean, she's a girl, and it might be easier for you, being a girl yourself, to um..."

Ginny laughed and wiped away a tear which slid down her cheek. "That's actually really considerate. Who are you and what've you done with my brother?"

"What's that supposed to mean? When am I ever not-"

"How about when you forgot that it was my birthday until after dinner when mum made a cake and you smelled it baking?"

"Well, I remember buying you a brand new quidditch world record book to make up for it." He crossed his arms.

"Okay, but what about when you cursed my mirror so it blew a raspberry every time I looked into it?"

"Not my fault. That was before I even went to Hogwarts, so I didn't have any control over it. And, you were being a real pain in the-"

"Or the time that you cut up my doll's dress to make quidditch robes for the garden gnomes?"

"...yeah, not sure I've got an excuse for that one." He grinned. "I guess I haven't been the best brother."

"No." Ginny smiled, pushing his shoulder. "You may be dim, and conceited, and a bit of an arse sometimes, but you're a pretty decent dim, conceited arse."

"Thanks." He said dryly.

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast." She laughed, standing. And as they walked together back to the campfire, she linked her arm with his and added, "...Ron? Thank you."

* * *

"Ah...Bellatrix. Come in." Voldemort breathed in response to the knock which sounded at the door. He sat in the highest tower of the Malfoy's manor, facing a tall window. Beads of rain pounded against the glass, reflecting what little moonlight showed through the clouds. Creaking loudly, the large, oak door opened.

"My Lord, you called for me." She whispered, falling to the ground before this chair.

"Yes, obviously. And I assume you know why I have ordered you back from the dungeons..."

"It...I'm afraid...I don't recall-"

"Hmm." He rose and walked to the bookshelf lining the wall. "I want to know something. And I want the truth. As you know, there is no use in lying. I have many ways of getting it out of you."

"Yes, My Lord." She bowed her head, shaking slightly.

"Why won't you kill your nephew? Do you...care...for him?" He curled his lip at the word, "care".

Bellatrix cackled, but, seeing the Dark Lord's face, quickly silenced herself. "No, My Lord. It's my pleasure to dispose of a traitor, soiling my own blood."

"Hmm. Yes... I'm sure... _Crucio!_"

With a scream, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her body and curled into a ball. "Please...please, My Lord...Let me...prove..."

"Ah, you wish for a chance to gain my favor? To show me that you are not afraid of ending meaningless lives, even if they are close to you?" He relieved her. Gasping for breath, she crawled to his feet.

"My Lord, it is all I live for." She whispered frantically.

"A bold statement."

"How can I prove it to you?"

"Ah, Bella. The death of Mudbloods, Muggles, and Blood-traitors is no more significant than the death of an insect beneath your foot. The ability to kill without feeling is the greatest asset a wizard can posses. Do you still believe this?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"I would like you to prove that you do."

"How?" A deranged smile began to creep onto her face.

"You must kill whomever I bring into this room."

She nodded, smile widening.

"If you do this, I will offer you a chance." Reaching down, he caught around her neck and pulled her to her feet. "Rarely am I so generous. Consider yourself lucky."

"I...I do, My Lord! It is an honor to be in your presence!"

"If you succeed, I have a task I must send you on."

"What is that, may I ask?"

"We have discovered a very large camp of fugitives. Survivors from the Battle of Hogwarts, mostly. By the sunrise after the next, I want it turned to ashes."

"Excellent, My Lord! I will look forward to it!"

"Hmm. Very well. Bring in the prisoner!"

Quickly, the door swing open and a man appeared, dragging a crouched-over woman roughly by the arm.

"Sister?" The woman asked, weakly.

"Will this be a problem for you, Bellatrix?" Voldemort whispered, his lifeless eyes stabbing into her.

"Not in the least." She hissed, drawing her wand.

Andromeda looked at her sadly. "Sister, please. The only thing you will gain from my death is guilt. And that is something that will never-"

"Silence, woman!" Voldemort breathed. "Now, Bellatrix."

Slowly, an insane grin spread on Bellatrix's face. Her eyes gleamed with a sickening combination of pleasure and hate. With a small cackle, she lifted her wand above her head. "_Avada Kedabra!_"

The look of betrayal froze on Andromeda's face. With a loud crack, her knees hit the ground. Her shadow glided down the wall.

"Now, tell me where this camp is, My Lord." Bellatrix spoke without flinching.

"Very well. You have earned my favor. Pray you do not lose it again."

* * *

**A/N **Hey Guys! I know... It's been two weeks. I'm SUPER sorry. I know it's not much of an excuse, but I've been sick, so I haven't been doing much of anything, besides binge watching Adventure Time. Anyway, a special thanks to ArumaR, AllHellBrokeLoose666, ElsaElphieGinny, and notsing for reviewing! You guys are amazing.

Also, if you like this story, please go check out me newest HP fic, "Amortentia". It's just a one shot about Merope Gaunt, so feel free to give it a read and review!

Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! And have a great week!


	15. Healing

**A/N **Hey y'all! I realized I forgot to reply to a bunch of my reviews. I'm really sorry! I've been so busy with this show I'm in. I honestly do appreciate the feedback. It makes me so happy to get reviews! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Draco sat by the fire, avoiding eye contact with everyone who passed him. For the first time in weeks, his skin was exposed to sunlight. Although, it wasn't by choice that he was outdoors. Early that morning, Charlie Weasley had barged into his tent, Luna at his heels, demanding to see Draco's arm. After examining the burns and grimacing, he had ushered Draco outside so that he could study the wounds in a better lighting.

"Hold still, Draco. Charlie needs to find out how to fix you." Luna smiled at the long haired young man from across the fire, where she sat.

"I would, if he'd just tell me what the hell he's doing." Draco muttered, pulling away slightly. Charlie sighed and grabbed hold of his arm again, dabbing a damp cloth onto the blistered places.

"You can trust Charlie, mate. I've never had a burn he couldn't fix." A dark youth grinned at Draco. "And that's saying a lot, seeing as we both work with dragons."

"Who are you? I don't know you." Luna stated, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Charlie looked up from his project. "This is Robin. Robin Botesdale, my apprentice. He was a Hufflepuff. Graduated during Ron's third year back in '94, I believe. Rob, this is Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet ya!" Robin grinned enthusiastically. His teeth were strikingly white against his dark brown skin. "I recognize the last name. Your dad runs the Quibbler, right?"

"Yes! That's very right!" Luna nodded.

"Can you get on with it? Please?" Draco groaned between clenched teeth.

"You needn't be so rude!" Luna scolded, "Charles is just trying to be nice."

"It's fine, you can call me Charlie." The ginger said, looking confused. He didn't really know what to make of Luna. "Rob, grab me the bottle of xyborg extract from the healing tent."

"You're the boss." He shrugged, sprinting away.

"Now, Malfoy, it'll be really helpful if you tell me how you got these burns. Was it a spell or a natural fire?"

"Spell." He muttered, looking at his feet.

"Do you know which one?"

Draco shrugged.

"Okay, well, have the burns spread?" He dipped a towel in a bottle and pressed it to the wounds.

"Yeah. Damn it! What the-"

"That was dragon saliva. It stings. Sorry about that."

"Charlie, you should use cancan root." Luna suggested, tucking her hair back with her wand.

"Hmm, why's that? I've never used cancan root for anything other than sea sickness."

"Well, it attracts valki." She spoke matter-of-factly.

"Oh, of course. I may have to try that." He said, grinning slightly.

"I brought the xyborg extract!" Robin shouted, running back to them. Breathing heavily, he handed it to Charlie.

"Thanks mate." He nodded, uncorking the vile and pouring it over the burns.

Draco winced and cried out, his already pale face turning a chalky white. "Bloody...son of a..."

A few passers by stopped to stare at him.

"It'll be a lot better once we figure out what spells were used." Robin said, clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder. Then, he walked beside Charlie and crouched down, whispering out of the corner of his mouth. "You don't think it's got anything to do with his..." He glanced down at the Dark Mark.

"Not likely, but possible." Charlie muttered back.

Suddenly, Draco looked up at them, his eyes red and his forehead creased. "I know what you're muttering about." He hissed, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Relax, mate. We're just-" Robin began.

"No! You think it's got something to do with this damn mark! You think it's because I joined them!" He lashed out. "Well you're right! It is because of the Dark Mark."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked, taken back.

"I did it. I cast the spells. I was-"

"Why the hell would you do something stupid like that?"

"Yeah. Really stupid. I'm just an idiot who casts spells on himself for fun." Draco sneered.

"Charlie," Robin warned, shaking his head, "leave him be."

"Leave me be, of course, because I'm the crazy Death Eater that's going to summon the Dark Lord any minute now. Because I'm going to kill you all without a wand. Because-"

"Calm down, mate." Robin held up his hands.

"Don't call me 'mate' you filthy-"

"Okay, Draco then! Just relax-"

"I was trying to remove my Dark Mark! That's why I cast the spells."

Suddenly, everything fell silent. The large group of people that had congregated around the fire when they heard yelling all hushed.

"That's good, Draco." Luna spoke up after a moment. "I'm really glad for you-"

"But don't you dare say I'm 'on your side' just because I tried to get rid of it." He snapped.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Do you, er, remember what spells you used?" Charlie said, smiling comfortingly.

"Yeah." Draco muttered, looking at the ground.

"Well, great! We'll get you fixed up, good as new-"

"And then we've got a couple of questions!" Seamus suddenly called out from the crowd.

"Like what, Finnigan?" Draco glared, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Oh, I don't know. How about, did you enjoy killing all your classmates, or was it dull for you?"

For a moment, Draco looked almost hurt. Then, opened his mouth to make a retort, but was interrupted.

"Shut it, Seamus!" A voice called out. Much to Draco's surprise, the voice belonged to Ron. "Leave him alone."

"But Ron, he tried to kill you!"

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." He took a breath and walked forward. "But does it really matter now? No. It's not about making friends. Only one thing matters now, and that's making sure no more innocent people die. I've lost my best mate. My mum and dad are off in Azkaban with George. Bloody hell, Fred is dead! All I want is to keep the people I care about alive." He looked into the crowd where Hermione stood and his eyes shone with worry. "And, if that means trusting Malfoy, then so be it. So, what do you say? Are you still on You-Know-Who's side?

Looking at his feet again, Draco shook his head; slowly and uncertainly.

"Well then, sorry to disappoint, but we're going to have to work together." Reaching down, Ron held out his hand. Without a word, Draco accepted it and Ron helped him to his feet. "Now, if anyone tries to give him a hard time, they'll have me to answer to."

"Alright, back to what you were doing!" Neville smiled, shooing the crowd away.

"You heard him. Lets see if we can get that arm back to normal." Charlie nodded. Ron did the same as he turned to leave.

"Hey, Weasley-" Draco muttered, looking at his feet, "er, thanks for that."

"Sure. No problem." He shrugged, and with a slight smile, he left.

* * *

**A/N** Hey guys! Again, I'm soooooo sorry I didn't reply to a few of the reviews. I really do try and reply to every one I get. I've just been at the theater every night this week, so I've been a little disoriented. I love you guys and enjoy reading your feedback! A special thanks to AllHellBrokeLoose666, notsing, ElsaElphieGinny, and especially DaOneInDaCorner (Reading your reactions to each chapter as you read really made my night)! Also, a few of you were asking why I didn't kill Narcissa instead of Andromeda, and the answer is, Voldemort still has use her. He no longer needs Andromeda. (Although, it killed me to kill her!)

Don't forget to follow, favorite and...REVIEW! And have a wonderful weekend/week/whatever. Do something fun, because y'all deserve it.

P.S. Please feel free to go check out my story Amortentia! I'm kinda proud of it. ;) Also, the character, "Robin" is not an OC. He appeared briefly in Prisoner of Azkaban. Just thought I'd add that. Well...bye!


	16. Friendship and Fire

A gentle mist blurred the sky as the sun fell. Orange, pink, yellow, and red blended together in a beautiful ombré. Neville sat in the grass on top of a hill, Luna beside him. She lay on her back, staring at the sky with her hair strewn in all directions. Smiling to himself, he listened as she hummed contentedly. It was a comforting sound. He liked it when she hummed instead of making small talk. While some thought it was strange, he found it quite nice. It took away the pressure of trying to make conversation. Although, Luna was usually the easiest person for him to talk to. Around her, he didn't feel intimidated or bumbling, like he often felt. She understood him.

That's why he had fallen madly in love with her.

Of course, he had never told her that. He couldn't. It would ruin their friendship, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Say, Neville, did you hear that?" Luna asked, breaking off mid hum.

"Huh? Oh! Um, I don't think so." He blushed, rubbing his ear. She always made him blush.

"That's peculiar." She laid back down, plucking a piece of grass from the lawn.

"What did-what did you hear?" He stuttered, biting his lip.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I heard an afrate singing. They respond to humming, you know."

"Really? What do they look like?" He asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen one. My father has, though, and- are you feeling alright, Neville? You look awfully nervous."

"Oh! I- I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though." He looked at his feet, blush deepening. Why was it that he could stare into the eyes of the Dark Lord and refuse to back down, but he couldn't even tell Luna how he felt about her?

"I'm glad that you are feeling fine!" She beamed, gazing dreamily into the sky. "I think things are going to get a whole lot better."

"You do? Er, I mean, I hope so."

"Well, things already have gotten better! We found you!"

He nodded, smiling awkwardly.

"You really don't talk very much, you know."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry!"

"No! Don't apologize! I like the way that you don't talk very much. Maybe someday we can go looking for thumblings together! They don't come out if people are too loud."

"I would love too!" He exclaimed. Then, realizing he sounded a bit more excited than he meant to, he looked away to hide his blush.

"I would love to also!" She smiled, sounding equally enthusiastic. "It would be quite fun-"

Unable to contain it any more, he burst out, "I like you a lot, Luna!" Instantly, he regretted it, as felt his stomach drop. This was it. He had officially ruined his closest friendship. Cringing, he avoided her gaze.

A moment of silence passed. Then, he heard a happy sniff.

"Thank you so much, Neville!" Her flighty voice exclaimed, "I've never had a friend who really liked me! Only friends who sort of liked me! I really like you too!" And, to his shock, she sat up and threw her arms around his neck. After the surprise had worn off, he placed his hands awkwardly on her back. Blushing, he noted how nice she smelled; a mixture of lilac and something very clean.

"You are a wonderful friend, Neville!" She beamed, pulling away.

"Yeah. You are too, Luna." He nodded, trying to hide the many emotions in his voice.

"I wish there was a ball we could go to, as friends, like the Yule Ball! Harry and I went, as friends, you know, and it was very fun. Although, he only asked me because Cho said no. And he was too afraid of asking Ginny. I think that's sad. He quite liked her, but it certainly took him a long time to tell her that."

"He probably didn't want to ruin their friendship." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It's quite sad to talk about Harry, isn't it?"

Neville nodded. "It's still hard to believe he's gone forever."

"I felt the same way about my mother when she died. And I'm sure you felt like that about your parents, even though they're still alive."

"Yeah. I do- wait, who told you about my parents?" He asked suddenly, turning to face her.

"I met them at St Mungo's Hospital. My father and I used to pass out The Quibbler there. After we became friends, I realized that they were your parents, so I sat and talked to them for a bit. I liked them a lot."

"You...talked to them?"

"Oh yes! They just sat and listened, but I could tell that they heard me because they smiled. I'm very proud to have met them. They fought against You-Know-Who long before any of us did."

Neville felt a smile growing on his face as an image of Luna sitting beside his parent's beds and going on about some fantastic creature filled his mind. "Thank you, Luna." He whispered.

"When the war is over, we should visit them together!" She nodded happily. And, with a smile, she went back to humming.

* * *

Dennis was awoken by screams. Cries of pain rang out, mixed with the crackling of fire. Smoke closed in around him. Choking and sputtering, he jumped out of bed and ran to the other side of the tent where Ron slept, heart beating wildly.

"Wake up! We've gotta get out-" he coughed, gasping for air, "we've gotta get out of here, Ron!" He shook the older boys shoulder.

"Hey...what's- is something...burn..." Ron muttered, rolling onto his side. Then, his eyes flew open. "Bloody hell, what's happening?"

"The tent's on fire-"

"Well, come on then!" He shouted, grabbing Dennis' arm. Quickly, he pulled the younger boy to the door. Then, drawing his wand, he pushed it open. Dennis let out a small cry. It wasn't just their tent that was aflame, it was the whole camp. People ran about in a panic, shouting for their friends.

"Ron!" Charlie yelled, sprinting to his brother. "Are you-"

"Here, take Dennis somewhere safe. I've got to find Hermione!" He breathed, taking off into the smoke.

"Alright, nobody panic! In groups of two, please apparate to our backup location!" Neville was ordering loudly, while standing atop a large tree stump. "Ron! Will you take-"

Ignoring him, Ron hurried past, crying out for Hermione. Soon, he came to the tent she shared with Luna and Ginny. Bursting through the door, he began waving away smoke.

"Her-Hermione? Ginny?" He wheezed, shooting water from his wand.

"Ron!" A voice behind him cried. Relief flooded over him as Hermione ran into his arms. "Thank Merlin I found you!" She cried.

In response, he kissed her cheek, pulling her into a tight hug, "Where's Ginny?" He asked after a moment.

"With Luna. They've both disapparated to the backup camp."

Ron let out a long breath of relief.

"Is Dennis-" Hermione began, pulling away slightly.

"With Charlie."

"Good."

"How did everything catch fire?"

Biting her lip, Hermione met his eyes. "Death Eaters."

Instantly, realization flooded over Ron's face. "Bloody... It wasn't-"

Hermione looked up at the smoke-filled sky, her face baring a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and disappointment.

"So...Draco..." Ron started.

"Gone."

"You mean...you mean to the other camp-"

She shook her head, eyes brimming with tears of frustration. "We... I...was a fool to trust him."

"No! You just-"

"No. I was stupid." Reaching out, she took his hand. "Let's go."

"When I meet that slimy piece of dragon scat again, I'm going to kill him. And no one will stop me this time." He fumed. And, with a final spew of curse words, he disapparated.

* * *

Pride and excitement swelled in Bellatrix' bosom as she tapped firmly on the imposing, dark door.

"Come in..." The high, chilling voice of The Dark Lord breathed.

Bowing her head, she slowly pushed open the door. "My great, powerful, Dark Lord, I have a most wonderful surprise for you."

"And what is that, Bellatrix?" He asked, cold eyes looking her over greedily from bottom to top.

"Oh, just a little token of my devotion that I happened to come by while destroying the camp of refugees." Moving closer to the desk, she leaned in and whispered hoarsely, "Would you like to see it?" A crooked smile creeped onto her face.

"Bella, what is it you have brought?"

"Something that will please y-"

"Just...answer..me." The words sliced through the air as he reached out and clutched her throat. Then, glaring, he slowly released her.

Cackling, she backed towards the door again. "Come on, my sweet. Auntie Bella has missed you so."

Slowly, a shadow appeared in the frame. Then, Draco Malfoy limped into view. A piece of cloth was tied tightly around his mouth and wrists. "He was hiding out with all of his wittle fwiends. Pity the other itty bitty baby's won't get to see the sunrise, isn't it Dwaco?" She crooned.

Suddenly, a jolt came through the young Malfoy. With a look in his eyes of pure hatred, he jumped into the air, kicking Bellatrix hard in the stomach.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort hissed, lifting his wand lazily.

A muffled scream escaped the blond youth's mouth.

"Well done...Bella...you have proven yourself." A dead, serpentine smile slithered onto his face as he listened to the cries of pain. It was like music to him.

"Thank you, my Lord!" Bellatrix panted as she rose, clutching her abdomen.

"Now, what to do with young Malfoy..._ Crucio!_" The light from the spell reflected in his eyes, as screams pierced the night air. "It would be a shame to waste him. No, Draco, I'm going to let you live. At least, until you beg for death..."

* * *

**A/N **Hey all! How's your week been? Mine has been crazy. Sorry it took me longer than usual to update! I almost broke my toe yesterday, so that was fun. :P Anyway, just a heads up, I may not be able to update next week because IT'S THEATER WEEK for the show I'm in!

I realized I've never thanked all the people who follow and favorite my story but don't review! Thank you for reading guys! :) It means a lot to me. I hope you are enjoying it so far!

Special thanks to DaOneInDaCorner, notsing, AllHellBrokeLoose666, and ElsaElphieGinny for reviewing! You guys never cease to make my day, so thank you so much for that. :) Oh, and how could I forget Buterfly? Thank you for that very charming, well thought out, constructive, lovely review! I hope you are having an amazing day.

Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! And have a day that's as awesome as you are, my lovelies!

Also, if you haven't already, go check out The Quiz of Gildroy Lockhart by ElsaElphieGinny! It's so funny and amazing! Go review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz.


	17. The Impossible

Draco's cheek smacked against the cold, stone floor. His ears rang as blood rushed to them.

"Welcome home, love." Bellatrix hissed, slamming the barred door of the cell.

Crawling shakily on his knees, he gripped the metal gate. "Please...please, I was...I was spying on them! I was going to bring them to-"

"_Crucio!_"

Instinctively, he curled into a tight ball and bit his lip until blood filled his mouth; he didn't even feel it in comparison to the spell.

"Tsk tsk, poor little Dwaco." His aunt cackled, walking slowly up the steps. "I'll be back in the morning. Sweet dreams."

As the door at the top of the staircase closed, darkness filled the place which had once been Draco's own cellar. Now, it was transformed into a prison of some kind. Though, he barely noticed. As he lay on the ground feeling weak and shaky, he moaned to anyone who was listening.

"I'm not...I'm not with them. I was...just...not..."

"Malfoy? What the hell er you doin' here?" A familiar voice asked suddenly. It was slightly gruff, but warm and kind at the same time.

Lifting himself strenuously, Draco squinted through the door of his cell. Across the hall, behind another row of bars, an extremely large man stood, holding a candle.

"Hagrid?" He coughed, wiping blood away from his chin.

"Poor boy, you aren't lookin' too good." The half-giant shook his head. Then, he muttered to himself, "Never liked him much, but he's just a kid. Can't believe they'd put their own kin down 'ere."

At that moment, Draco went into a fit of coughs, clutching at his ribs, which burned like they were braking.

"Oh, Malfoy. You sound real terrible. Here, er, drink this!"

The sound of ceramic scraping across stone echoed and a teacup hit Draco in the foot, splashing lukewarm liquid onto his ankle.

"Well? Drink up." Hagrid instructed.

Slowly, the younger man lifted the cup to his lips and sipped half heartedly. The taste of strong tea and something sharp met his tongue.

"What the hell is that?" He cringed, glaring at Hagrid.

"Oh! I'm sorry 'bout that. Forgot I put a little firewhisky in there. Well, best drink it anyway. I dare say you could use a little relief right now."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Well, if yer not gonna drink it, I'll be having tha' back, but don't act like you've never had firewhisky before. I know the Gryffindors used to smuggle in drinks, so there's no doubt in my mind that Slytherin did the same."

"No, I'm gonna drink it!" Draco snapped, scrunching his nose in annoyance. Lifting the strange concoction to his lips, he downed it in one swig; the knowledge of its content making him more eager.

"There ya go. That'll fix you up nice and easy. Here, take this too. Merlin knows you need it more than I do."

A blanket flew threw the bars and landed at the blond boy's feet. Pulling it on, he leaned against the wall. "Why are _you_ here?" Draco demanded, far more rudely than he intended.

Another silent moment passed.

"Well, ever since..." Hagrid sniffled, blowing his nose loudly on his sleeve, "since Harry's passin' they've been keeping me here to take care of the dragons. The poor little fellers didn't do nothin' wrong, but now they gotta serve The Dark Lord just because they were born as dragons! An' he don't even let me give 'em sweets, or rub their bellies after dinner. I have to give 'em rabbit meat because it makes 'em frisky and then they're faster, but they don' even like rabbit! It makes Amber sick, too. And when she gets sick the poor girl throws up and sets everything on fire. But I tried to tell the Carrow bastards that an' they wouldn't hear it." At this point the grown man was a blubbering mess with tears flowing down his large cheeks. Draco stared awkwardly, wishing he would pull himself together.

After a few moments, Hagrid blew his nose once more and took a deep breath. "Well, anyway, tha's me tale. What about you? What'd you have to do to get thrown down 'ere?"

Draco sighed, feeling a grinding pain in his lungs. "I was with Weasly and Granger-"

"Ron and 'ermione are alive?" He shouted, gripping the bars loudly.

"I don't know-"

"What do ya mean you don' know?" The half-giant suddenly looked very angry.

Alarmed, Draco's voice raised several octaves, coming out as a squeak. "Well, I was at the camp when my aunt came and set it all on fire-"

"What camp?"

"I don't know! Longbottom and-"

"Neville? So, tha' must mean there's still a rebellion!" He laughed, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I don't know if they survived."

"Oh, they did. A little fire can't best my kids!" He looked like a proud father. "Never thought you'd join them, though."

"I didn't. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Shut yet trap! You're afraid, is what you are. Don't want to say that ya did the right thing for once. I'll tell you, Malfoy. Dying a selfless man is always more rewarding in the long run than living as a selfish coward."

Feeling guilt's cold hand gripping his chest, Draco studied the stone floor.

"Yer dad knew that." Hagrid added quietly.

* * *

Hermione gripped her blanket tightly, willing herself to fall asleep. Maybe once she woke up, she would discover that it had all been a dream; a hideous, smoke-filled dream. It was a silly thing to hope for, but it was how she had dealt with Harry's death. Night after night, telling herself that the next day, she would sit up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts with Harry and Ron smiling down at her. It was so unlike her usual, logical self, but she _wasn't _herself. It was hard to say if she ever would be again.

"'Mione?" A voice whispered, jostling her into alertness.

She sat up, squinting across the dying embers of the fire. All around her were groups of people, sleeping in circles around remnants of campfires. It had been 3:00am by the time everyone had arrived at the new campsite and Neville had announced that he had not been able to salvage any of the tents. No one batted an eye; they were all too tired to care.

"Ron? Is that you?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her tear-laced voice quiet.

"Yeah. Is everything alright?"

Unable to answer, she shook her head.

Before she knew it, Ron had sat beside her and put his arms around her shoulders. Gently kissing her on her head, he spoke into her hair, "Are you crying?"

Instantly, she broke down in tears, holding tightly to his arm. "Oh Ron! I'm so...so sorry...it really is my fault! I don't know what's the matter with me..."

"Shh," he soothed, rocking her slowly, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. The problem is with that son of a hippogriff, Malfoy. He tricked every last one of us. You know what? I bet that poster was all a part of their plan! He probably didn't really save a muggle-born. And...bloody hell! I'll bet a hundred galleons You-Know-Who cursed Malfoy's arm himself because he knew that we wouldn't just let him die!"

"I should've seen that all coming though-"

"How? Bloody hell, even Laverne De Montmorency, or whatever her effing name is, couldn't figure out a scheme that complicated, and she was supposed to be a genius!"

"Lilac De Moivre, Ron. Laverne invented the love potion." Hermione laughed, wiping her eyes.

"Well, I was close at least. Look, trusting Malfoy was a mistake, but I've made mistakes too! I left you and Harry in the middle of the woods for Merlin's sake! We lost a few tents. So what? Everyone is safe. No one got hurt. And now Malfoy probably thinks we're dead, so no one will come looking for us! We have the advantage here!"

"Oh Ron, you're the best person in the world!" She burst out. And, tossing her arms around his neck, she kissed him on the lips.

He held her tightly, rubbing her back. After a moment, they broke apart and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Hermione. It's always been you. From the moment you insulted my spell on the Hogwarts Express."

She laughed, pulling the blanket over them both, "To my credit, it was a truly awful spell."

"Yeah, your right. But, if it weren't for that rubbish spell, you wouldn't have noticed me." He laid down, letting Hermione rest her head on his arm.

"That's not true-" she started, but he kissed her gently before she could argue.

"Good night." He grinned.

* * *

_In legends of old, The Veil is said to be the barrier between the land of the living and that of the dead. One cannot travel freely between the two worlds. Once a soul has passed through, it is impossible to get back._

The Dark Lord's pale, thin finger traced the words on the yellowing scroll. "Impossible is such a disgusting word." He hissed, scratching the last line with his nail.

...

* * *

**A/N **Hey Guys! Please don't hate me! *Hides* I know... I haven't updated in almost a month now. I really do promise not to make a habit of it! I love writing this story. I am officially done with the musical I was in. (It went great, thanks for all the well-wishes!) I was also sick for a week after the show, so that was fun. But, I don't really think that those are great excuses. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Expect another one soon. Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and REVIEW!

Thank you to all of the people that review! You have no idea how much I appreciate you guys. Every time I get a new review, I smile for the rest of the day, You guys are truly amazing. :) A very special thanks to: ElsaElphieGinny, DaOneInDaCorner, notsing, AllHellBrokeLoose666, Wonderlic, Fire fly, and the Guest reviewer! You guys rock. :)


	18. The Cloak and Casualties

Draco was awoken by the sound of foot steps on the stairs. Sitting up, he instantly felt his stomach twist. The previous night, Hagrid had brought him a bottle of firewhisky from the kitchen, and he hadn't been able to stop himself from downing the whole thing. Now he regretted that decision. His head pounded like a battering ram. As he leaned over, he heaved the previous night's dinner back into the bowl it came in. Strangely, he thought he heard his mother's voice gasp, but it was just wishful thinking. Slowly, a cloaked figure made its way towards his cell, holding a quivering candle. Shaking slightly, he inched back to the corner. He couldn't survive another round of torture. His arms and legs still felt like jelly from the last. When they were finally at the barred door, the figure pulled back their hood; Bellatrix. A shout escaped Draco's lips, causing more bile to rise in his throat. Gripping the bowl, he upchucked again, though nothing came out of his mouth.

"Oh son..." His mother's voice, thick with tears, whispered again.

"Who-?" Suddenly frightened, he held tightly to the wall.

"I used Polyjuice Potion. I needed to tell you something. Oh my sweet boy..." Tears flowed down Bellatrix's face.

"Mum?"

She nodded.

Rising shakily to his feet, he stumbled to her, and caught her hands through the bars. "Please forgive me! Father's dead because of me-"

"Now, stop talking right now. Your father didn't die_ because_ of you. He died _for_ you. And I would've done the same."

Bowing his head, Draco kissed his mother's hands. "I'm..."

"Hush. Now, I can't stay, as much as I wish I could. But, I have something for you." With shaking fingers, she drew a piece of cloth from of her bag.

"What is-"

"Patience." Slowly, she shook out the fabric and he saw what it was she'd brought: a cloak. Then, she threw it around her shoulders and promptly disappeared.

"Mother!"

"I'm here." She reappeared, as if a translucent curtain was pulled away from her. "This belonged to Harry Potter. It was in his robes. It's an invisibility cloak of some sort. Now I-"

"Mum, please! Use it yourself and leave-"

"I'm not going to do that, Draco." Her voice was calm and final. "When the time is right, you are going to put on the cloak and...and find Hagrid. He'll know what to do from there. I've already spoken with him."

"Mum-"

"No arguing-"

"It's not that... It's just...I'm so sorry. If I could go back and..."

"I know."

"I love you."

Pressing her lips into a tight line, Narcissa's eyes filled with shining tears. She put her arms through the bars and pulled her son into a tight hug. And, placing a kiss on his cheek, she pressed the cloak into his hands.

"Now take it. And promise me you won't come to try and save me. It will be too obvious if we both leave-"

"But he'll kill you-"

"I believe he won't. He will keep me alive to try and lure you back. Do not let him. But, if I do die, I will join my husband..." She stared wistfully at her son's face. "I've been gone too long. I have to go." And with that, she pulled on her hood and briskly walked up the steps.

With a shaky breath, Draco watched her until she disappeared above the stairs. Then, sliding his back down the wall to the floor, he examined the cloak in his hands. It was quite unremarkable in appearance, but there was something about the aura surrounding it... He felt almost unworthy to hold it in his hands. But, pushing aside his unease, he hid it under the bench in his cell. And when he heard the real Bellatrix cackling out his name, he stood confidently and walked to the door. It would be the last Cruciatus Curse he ever felt. Tomorrow, he would be gone.

* * *

Neville sat alone in one of the make-shift tents. It was really just a bed-sheet which they had enlarged and fireproofed using charms, tied between two trees and nailed into the dirt floor with sticks and rocks. It wasn't perfect, but it had to do. Rubbing his forehead, Neville turned the dial on his personal radio. A fuzzy, sharp beeping came through, followed by a muffled voice.

"Potterwatch. River and Prefect here. No good news. Today's casualties include: Twenty eight muggles, names unknown. All killed in a massacre, led by three masked Death Eater." The voice of Lee Jordan faded in and out as Neville's pencil scratched across paper. He added twenty eight to the list. Then, Percy Weasley's voice started, "Six Wizards: Eliza Newt, muggle-born, executed. Alec Watercress, muggle-born, executed. Don Calaway, unknown experiment, body not yet recovered. Mara Kettleburn, unknown experiment, body not yet recovered. Joseph Rosenthal, unknown experiment, body not yet recovered. Cho Chang, unknown experiment, body not yet recovered. That concluded today's casualties."

A shiver ran down his spine as he added Cho's name to the list. Her's wasn't the first name he knew to be proclaimed dead on the radio show, but she was the only person so far that he had known personally.

"As for the unknown experimentation," Lee continued, "we will know more once Prefect is able to gather...Ministry...double..." The radio began to break up, turning into a strange mixture of sports commentary and Lee's melancholy reporting. Rubbing the back of his neck, Neville hit the side of the radio.

"...a lighter note, all of the patient at St. Mungo's have been successfully relocated to...location...Potterwatch. I'm River, he's Prefect...will talk to...tomorrow."

Turning off the broadcast, a smile grew on Neville's face. His parents were safe. A large weight lifted off of his chest.

"Hello Neville! Any good news?" Ginny's voice asked, startling him. Turning, he grinned. Ginny had Teddy on her hip; the tiny toddler pulling gently on her red hair.

"St. Mungo's has been successfully evacuated." He told her, taking Teddy out of her arms. Gurgling happily, the baby began chewing on Neville's wand.

"That's wonderful news! Who do you think evacuated it?"

"Bill said he was going to try. He's got a group of people that he leads around, so they probably helped too."

"Fleur go with him?" Ginny asked as her eyes skimmed the list of casualties.

"I think so."

"Good. Who else?

Well, um, I think it was Fleur, Gabriel Truman, you know, the Hufflepuff prefect, a few of his friends from work, Victor-"

"Krum?" She asked suddenly, taken back.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Poor Ron." Ginny laughed wryly.

"Does Ron not like Victor?" Neville asked, rocking Teddy.

"Well, Ron's a jealousy type, you know. He's a nightmare around Krum."

Giving her what he hoped was a sympathetic cringe, Neville carried the now-sleeping Teddy to the corner and laid him atop several folded blankets. Then, he sat down at his desk and unrolled a map.

"You're working too much, Neville. You should let someone help you." Ginny lectured.

"Yeah, but if I don't, I feel useless." He smiled warily. "I was always useless back in school, I feel like I need to make up for it now."

"Neville, you're the leader if a rebellion against the Dark Lord. I'd hardly call you useless." She lifted an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

Shrugging, he touched the tip of his wand to the paper and muttered a spell. The place which read, "St. Mungo's" changed to say, "Evacuated."

"You know, Luna thinks your working too hard too."

"Luna's wonderful..." He mumbled, concentrating deeply on his project.

"She's very pretty too..." Ginny added, grinning.

"Yeah...she's beautiful..." Neville spoke absently changing another place on the map.

"Neville Longbottom, how long have you been in love with Luna for?"

Instantly, he flinched and whipped his head around, eyes wide. "Wha- I haven't...I mean, I think she's..."

"You're head over heels for her."

"No! Honestly, Ginny, she's just... We're just like Hermione and Ron..."

Lifting her eyebrow, Ginny snorted, "You're just as unobservant as my brothers."

"Wait... Are he and... They're not-?" his mouth fell open.

"For over a bloody year now. They'll catch you up on everything at supper." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, "And for the record," She added, "I think you and Luna would make a lovely couple"

* * *

**A/N** Hey! So, question: have all y'all's accounts on this website been working okay? Because for a solid week I wasn't able to update my story, review, follow, or favorite stories, or send PMs. It's working alright now, though. Do you know if the site was updating or something? I'm not very tech-savvy, so any explanation would be awesome. Anyway, I feel terrible that I wasn't able to respond to very many reviews before the website crashed. Know that I love and appreciate you all!

A special thanks to: AllHellBrokeLoose666, notsing, DaOneInDaCorner, RAGAnne, Flyawayfree ( I'll make sure Ron sends you those Galleons)and ElsaElphieGinny. You guys have no idea how happy you make me with your reviews! (Or maybe you do because I blab about in in my author's note every update XD)

Remember to follow, favorite and... you guessed it...**REVIEW**! And happy late-Labor Day! Hope you did something fun with your day off.


	19. Sacrifice

Draco stood in the chaos, out of sight, yet in the center. He was a shadow in the sunlight. It was impossible to describe; the cloak made him feel nonexistent. As Death Eaters hurried about, speaking in hushed tones so as not to let on the Dark Lord, the subject of their frantic whispers was standing among them.

"Malfoy's kid was in his cell this morning! I swear by it!" Alocasia spit, glaring around the hall.

"Yes, that's all very well, but he's not there now, is he?" A tall woman hissed at him. "Should've just killed the boy."

"He must still be in the castle. Has anyone seen Narcissa? I wouldn't put it past that traitorous woman to break her spawn outta the cellar."

"I've already alerted the Dark Lord of the escape and escorted Mrs. Malfoy to the Dark Lord's chamber." Pansy Parkinson walked up to them, her voice thick with superiority. Draco's stomach dropped and he felt a sudden urge to pull her thick braid.

"Yeah? What's he plannin' on doing with her?" Alocasia crossed his arms, cruel delight glinting in his eyes.

"That is for the Dark Lord to decide, not me." She lifted her eyebrows. "Though, I assure you, if he decides that she did, in fact, aid in the escape of her son, the crime is easily punishable by death. Even then, he may not need a reason to dispose of the little minx." A self satisfied smile spread onto her face.

The other Death Eaters grinned at one another.

"Oh, I wouldn't be smiling if I were you." She went on, "The Dark Lord would be completely within his rights to execute anyone charged with guarding Malfoy's cell. So, that would be, well, you two."

Their grins were replaced with looks of horror.

"Mhm. I thought so. Cowards. If I failed the Dark Lord, I would own up to it." Tossing her hair, Pansy continued down the hall. "I assume you're going to run now?"

"Like hell." The tall witch breathed. Together, she and Alocasia disapparated.

A cold, quick laugh escaped Pansy's lips as she glanced behind her. The others in the hallway smirked and then, calling out the places they would be searching, disapparated.

From beneath the cloak, Draco was shaking with anger. Pansy, the girl who had once been more than just his friend, was attempting to get his mother killed. Not only that, but reveling in it. Without thinking twice, he strode to her side and plastered a hand over her mouth.

A muffled scream began to emerge from her lips. Frantically, Draco's other hand reached into the pocket of his robes, forgetting that he didn't have the foggiest idea where his wand was.

"Damn it." He muttered, pulling Pansy into the closet.

"Draco?" She gasped, scratching his hand with her fingernails.

"Scream and you're good as dead." He whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"Where...where are..." She tried to turn her head, but his grip remained strong. Slowly, panicked tears began to flow from her cheeks, pooling around Draco's hand.

"You are going to go to the Dark Lord and..." He noticed her hand inching towards her wand. Instinctively, he ripped it out of her pocket before she could. A stream of muffled curse words escaped her mouth.

"As I was saying," he held the wand to her throat, "you are going to go to the Dark Lord and tell him that you saw Bellatrix Lestrange enter Draco's cell and give him something. Then, you are going to tell him that Narcissa Malfoy wasn't-"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Bellatrix stood, a deranged look on her face. Without hesitation, Draco released Pansy and concealed his hands, still clutching the wand, beneath the cloak.

"Miss Lestrange! It's Malfoy...He's behind me...He tried to-" Pansy breathed heavily, dashing out of the closet.

"Draco? You'd best show yourself... Cissy is going to be in trouble if you don't-" Bellatrix sang, drawing her wand. But Draco never heard the rest. He was already halfway down the hall, cursing himself for not following the plan. Hagrid would be waiting with a dragon and expecting an explanation for why he was late.

* * *

"Narcissa..." Voldemort breathed, touching the windowpane lightly. His back was to her, but he could feel her anxiety radiating; he reveled in it. "I believe you know the reason why you are here."

Narcissa held her head up and straitened her back, trying to appear confidant in the tall chair where she sat. "My Lord, I know very little of the situation. If I may-"

"I have a vile of Veritaserum in my hand." Silently, he held out the bottle, shaking it slightly. The sound of the liquid splashing rang out. "I believe you are going to talk. Though, it does not matter what you say." Turning, he walked to her chair, drew his wand, and hissed a spell. Instantly, Narcissa wasn't able to move. "I'm going to kill you, whether you set your traitorous spawn loose, or not. But won't it be delightful if your last words are you telling me how he escaped." Grabbing her jaw, he poured the potion into her mouth.

Slowly, the color began to drain from Narcissa's face. She could feel a sudden desire to start speaking but bit down on her cheeks to stop herself.

"Did you set your son free?" Voldemort asked, hollow eyes boring into her.

"...No." A streak of crimson blood escaped the corner of her lips.

"Ah, my mistake. Did you help break your son out of his cell?"

She remained silent. The longer she resisted, the longer Draco had to escape. "...Not...Exactly..." Her breath was ragged. The knowledge that, within the hour, she would never breath again hung over her like a corpse in the ceiling.

"What did you do to aid in you son's escape." His voice was slowly growing more annoyed.

"I...gave my son...a gift..."

"And _what_ was that gift?"

"A...cloak...and..."

"And what?"

Narcissa glanced out of the window. A dragon was lifting off the ground in the distance.

"And what else did you give your damn son?" Slamming a fits on the table, Voldemort seethed.

"Time to escape."

Instantly, a poisonous hatred filled his eyes. Turning, Voldemort looked out of the window, just in time to see a huge man, flying by on the back of a dragon.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Narcissa whispered. Her eyes rested on an empty spot, just behind the half-giant. It was the last time she would ever lay eyes on her son. It didn't matter that he wasn't visible. He was there. She just hoped he would forgive her, when he finds out that she lied to him. For, in truth, she never once believed that the Dark Lord would let her live. But, if she would have told him that, he would've stayed. "Burn in hell, my Lord." She whispered, tears of relief trickling down her cheeks.

And, like a snake striking, Voldemort drew his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

* * *

As Draco flew on the dragon, the wind roaring in his ears, he glanced back at the mansion one last time. In a window, toward the top of the house, there was a flash if green light. Instantly, his stomach dropped.

"Hagrid-?" He asked, over the wind.

"Wait a bit, Malfoy!" Grabbing his arm, Hagrid pulled him closer. "I need you to apparate somewhere far away." He shouted. "Can you do that?"

"I need to ask-"

"Just do it! Now!"

Pushing away his fear for a moment, Draco squeezed his eyes shut and apparated to the first place he could think of; the forest where Ron and Hermione first found him. After the dizzying sensation faded away, he opened his eyes again. Calming trees and silence surrounded him.

"Well done, Malfoy!" Hagrid grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "Now when the Death Eaters try an' look fer us, all they'll see is a dragon with no riders."

"Hagrid..." Draco's heart beat began to quicken. "I-I saw a green light..."

"Oh! Well, oh..."

"My mother..." Draco covered his mouth and his stomach turned.

Tears welled up in Hagrid's eyes. "Listen, Draco. Yer mum did what she-"

"No..."

"Narcissa asked me to tell you tha' she loved you very much-"

"No!" Draco began to shake. His hands ran through his hair frantically, and his knees grew weak. "No, she...she...I spoke with my mother yesterday! She..."

Hagrid shook his head, slowly.

"No!" Staggering forward, Draco steadied himself on a tree, his breath ragged. "She promised me...I wouldn't have left-"

"An' that's why she didn't tell you! She wanted you to-"

"Please...please, stop..." He choked hoarsely, resting his forehead on the tree. He felt his knuckles bleed as he punched the bark, but he didn't care. In that moment, he would have given anything to trade places with his mother. She didn't deserve to die, but he did.

"Try an' calm down-" Hagrid said after a moment. Draco felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Don' think fer a second tha' you could've changed her mind. The fact that you're alive right now...it means she did the right thing."

Draco let out a dry sob. His shoulder heaved as he painfully sucked in breath. Then, he felt Hagrid pulling him into a hug. He didn't protest.

"You should be proud of yer parents. They both died opposing You-Know-Who."

Draco nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. His mind was screaming at him with a thousand different words, but his voice was dead in his throat.

"C'mon, let's find a place to stay. I dare say you could use a proper rest." Hagrid sighed.

"And then what?" Draco rasped, rubbing his eye.

"An' then, we find out who all's alive. Another war is upon us, I fear. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

"...an all time high in casualties this week, at almost 160." Lee Jordan's voice came shakily through the radio. Neville rubbed his forehead and poised his quill. "Eleven muggle born witches, all under the age of sixteen, were caught attempting to smuggle a group of students out of the school. The witches were killed on the spot, while the twenty eight students were taken away to be used in the unknown experimentation. An estimate of forty two muggleborns were executed and roughly seventy six muggle were slaughtered."

"I should inform you all that the numbers have not been this high since the First Wizarding War." Percy chimed in. "It should be taken as a call to action. We cannot wait. As we sit, the enemy murders out allies by the hundreds. The time to fight is upon us."

There was a moment of silence. With a sigh, Neville reached out to turn off the radio.

"Just in! I hold in my hand a report containing some very positive news." Percy suddenly exclaimed. "This morning, an entire muggle hospital was cleared only fifteen minutes before it was burned to the ground. I am told that the person behind rescuing some 215 muggles is none other than-"

"Minerva McGonagall!" Lee cut in. "Also known as the most bad a-"

"_Professor _McGonagall, Jordan." Percy hissed. "Ahem. Anyway, she and several others knew of the attack because a witch called Maura Fitzsimmons had been posing as a Death Eater for a full year now. Regrettably, she was executed today."

"I raise a glass of Butterbeer in her honor. Let her sacrifice inspire us to take a stand. Until next week, I'm River, he's Prefect, and you've been listening to Potterwatch."

Neville turned off the radio and wrote down the casualties, with a anxious pain in his chest.

It was time to finally finish the war.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Don't hate me! School is kicking my rear this year. Chemistry will be the death of me. Also, there is this lovely little thing called anxiety that has been making it hard for me to focus on writing. This chapter is not my best, but I've got an 8 page research paper due, so that's been my top priority. But anyway, I'm super excited to start writing more action!

Also, if you are looking for another fic to read and want something super different, may I suggest "Hogwarts: Marauding the Timeline" on the account of Hplover4ever3, co-written by the wonderful DaOneInDaCorner. I've been reading it and it is really exciting and well written. (It's a Draco Malfoy time-travel story) So go check it out!

Special thanks to DaOneInDaCorner, notsing, Flyawayfree, RAGAnne, Iris Stardust, AllHellBrokeLoose666, Skye, ElsaElphieGinny, and artemisa twin. You guys are completely amazing! Thank you so much for reviewing. :)

Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz. And stay fabulous. Bye!


	20. Corpses and Caverns

The corpse of the girl rose shakily, like a marionette on invisible strings. Slowly, it stumbled towards The Veil.

"Inferi, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked as she entered the large, cold room.

"Obviously..." Voldemort seethed, glaring at her. He was deep in concentration. Normally, Inferi did not need so much attention, but he couldn't risk anything. He had to have complete control. Finally, the body staggered through archway. It had previously belonged to Cho Chang. She'd been one of Potter's little friends. It had been a true delight to slaughter her; yet another stab into Potter's cold corpse.

"Why Inferi, Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked again, her eyes glinting excitedly.

"Did you bring me what I asked for?" He hissed, ignoring her question.

"Yes! I have three mudbloods waiting outside, My-"

"Well? Bring them in!"

"Of course, My Lord." She bowed frantically and sprinted out of the room.

Closing his eyes, Voldemort concentrated on the Inferius. He still had control. It was responding to his commands. Clenching his fists, he ordered it to return to his side, and waited. The air seemed thin as a heart string as The Veil pulsed gently. Alas, the Inferius did not return. If he couldn't bring a soulless being back, it seemed damn near impossible that he would be able to recollect the lost pieces of his own soul.

Bellatrix cleared her throat crisply, cutting through his internal dialog. "Here they are, my Dark-"

"Bring me one."

In a moment, she was at his side, holding the arm of a pale, shaking witch in one hand, and her wand in the other. "My Lord." She bowed.

"Excellent. Now kill it."

The muggleborn screamed, trying to pull away.

"My pleasure. _Avada Kedavra!_" Like a light switch, the witch fell, all life leaving her young face. The Veil shook lightly.

"...Kill another." The Dark Lord seethed, handing her a knife. "With...this..."

"Your servant, my Lord." Bellatrix smiled. Pulling a shaking wizard to his feet by his hair, she slit his throat cleanly. The man let out a pinched squeak before toppling to the ground into an ever growing pool of blood. After a moment, The Veil moved as though someone had nudged it. Obviously, that was the motion of a soul, passing through to the other side, but he wondered if that meant The Veil opened. And, if so, was it possible to keep it open?

"I grow weary of this task. Bella, you will take the last blood-soiled creature and put it under the Imperius curse. Then, force it through The Veil and attempt to make it return. If it does return, send someone to alert me."

"Of course, my Lord." She gave him a crooked smile and bowed. And, without a second glance, Voldemort disapparated.

* * *

Draco walked down the puddle filled street, an icy wind biting at his cheeks. Everything hurt. He had spent almost a month in the cellar of what used to be his home, getting tortured daily, and fed rarely. Then, when he finally escaped, he and Hagrid had slept on the forest floor, just in case the search parties were out looking. He was also numb; his parents' death not fully registered.

Hagrid was walking beside him, wearing some kind of muggle getup but he still stood out do to his sheer size. Draco wore it as well. The black jacket and uncomfortable jeans Hagrid had supplied fit him loosely, but still offered disguise from passers by. Although, there were very few muggles on the street so late. The moon was covered by clouds, and the rusted street lamps gave flickering, yellow light. Ahead, he could hear Hagrid muttering as they passed buildings. "Could'a sworn it was just 'round here...maybe it was Birch street, not Oak...no, but tha' pub is the right one..."

"Hagrid, how much further-" Draco began, making large strides to keep up.

"Not but a few minutes more." Dropping his tone to a whisper, he added, "An' you shouldn't call me Hagrid. Just in case someone's listenin' fer us. Er, call me..Horton. And I'll call you...Delvon. Alright?"

Nodding, Draco pulled the hood of the jacket over his head. The rain had started again.

Tromping through the swampy streets, they passed a pole covered in posters. One in particular caught his eye. It read in bold, blue letters, "Extraterrestrial Invasion: Could these mass murders and strange, cloaked men have origins not of this earth?" It was amusing, really, the ideas that muggles came up with to explain what was happening.

"Ah, here's the place!" Hagrid boomed, grabbing Draco's arm. A seedy motel stood before them. The open sign flickered in the window as raindrops pounded the glass. A few people stood in the ally beside it, smoking cigars. With a nod, Hagrid pushed open the door. A bell rang out.

From behind a desk, a tall old woman asked, "Two rooms?" Looking over her glasses, she scrunched her nose. She had a strangely masculine voice and glared persistently at Draco.

"Oh no, that's alright ma'am. I was just wondering how you spell phoenix?" Hagrid winked.

Lifting his eyebrows, Draco turned and opened his mouth to question his large companion.

"Of course. Follow me." The old lady jumped up quickly and began to make her way down a hallway.

"What is going on-" Draco began.

"Hush. You heard 'er. Follow."

After they reached the end of the hall, the woman stepped into a coat closet and beckoned for them to join her.

"I won' fit with both of you." Hagrid blushed, pushing Draco forward, "But take the boy."

"I think you'll find that you do fit."

With a shrug, Hagrid squeezed in.

After the door was clicked closed, the woman pulled out a wand and began to mutter a spell. Then, she opened the door again. A flight of stairs stood where the hallway should have.

"Follow." She spoke again, voice losing all feminism. They walked for several minutes in silence, passing through staircase after staircase when at last they reached a door.

"Is this it?" Hagrid asked in a quiet voice.

The lady nodded.

"And, how do we get back?"

"You'll find it's easier to leave than it is to come. Up this flight of stairs," she pointed to a tunnel on the left, "is a door. That door will take you to a room which we leave empty at the motel. But remember, you can only exit through it, not enter."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Not ma'am. It's actually just polyjuice. My name is Bradford Kelvin, I don't know if-"

"Bradford! 'Course I remember you. Glad to see you're still alive."

"You too, Hagrid." He smiled, but his eyes stopped on Draco.

"Er, Draco, this is Bradford. He graduated a few years before you started Hogwarts. Brad-"

"I recognize him. So, Lucius Malfoy's kid is with us now?" Bradford lifted his eyebrows.

"The Dark Lord killed both of my parents." Draco spoke quietly. It was the first time he had said it out loud and it sounded hollow.

After a moment, he felt Hagrid's hand on his shoulder. "I trust 'im."

Strangely, Draco felt like crying.

Bradford sighed. "Yes, revenge has a way of changing people. Condolences on your parents."

Nodding, Draco looked at the floor.

"Well, I need to go back to the front desk. We are actually expecting more magic guests tonight."

"Good to see, Brad. Oh, how's yer sister...Jemma, isn't it?"

"She tried to break some students out of the school about a week ago...she didn't make it." He looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh. Terribly sorry-"

"It's okay. She died a Gryffindor's death, so she'd be happy." A moment of heavy silence passed. "Well, just through that door there is the place. G'night."

"'Night, Brad!" Hagrid nodded as the disguised young man disappeared down a passage. Then, he placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed it. Yet another tunnel lay ahead of them.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, cringing at the sudden burst of cold air and putting his hood up.

"Well, er, hard t'say, really...Roughly a couple hundred feet beneath-oh! You mean, where're we headed?"

Nodding, Draco slipped his hands into his pocket, rubbing the invisibility cloak between his fingers.

"Ah, just wait an' see! Never actually been here myself, but Dumbledore told me all about it. Seen pictures too-"

"Get to the point." He grumbled. Though, instantly, he felt guilty and added, "Er, please."

"Right. Anyway, this place was used during the first war as a safe house for muggles an' anyone else in need of protection. Figured if any place was bein' used now, it was this one, as it was never discovered."

After a minute more of walking, the tunnel began to widen. Then, suddenly, it gave way to a massive cavern.

"An' here she is! Knew we wouldn't be the only ones!" Grinning, Hagrid spread his arms out wide.

It took Draco a long minute to take it all in. The spacious cavern was filled with people; huddled around fires, sleeping on folded blankets, children skipping about, and adults, murmuring in worried tones. There was even a couple of young wizards zipping around on broomsticks, tossing what appeared to be an empty butterbeer bottle between them. At least two hundred candles were suspended in the air, illuminating every shadowy corner and the smell of beef and onions wafted through the place. Together, Draco and Hagrid climbed down the stone steps and became a part of the crowd.

"I'm going to see who all is here! Care to join-" Hagrid began, but Draco shook his head. His eyes had fallen upon a table, laden with food and drinks.

"Well, suit yer self. Try an' get some rest, if ya can. If you need anything, I dare say you'll be able to see me." He laughed.

Turning, Draco began to make his way to the table.

"An' Draco?" Hagrid called after. "Er, hold off the firewhisky, alright? Shouldn't have given you tha' in the first place, best not make a habit of it."

"Alright." He sighed. But, after Hagrid had disappeared into the crowd, Draco found the biggest bottle of firewhisky he could. And, with a heavy cloud of depression hanging over his head, he slumped into a dark corner, eager to drink himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update (Yikes! Has it really been a month?). Life has not been nice to me lately. Won't bore you with the details, just know I got my wisdom teeth out, wrote a nine page research paper, got really sick, and suffered from MAJOR writers block. Yep. Real fun.

Anyway, since I totally forgot to reply to reviews last time (Oh, and I reached 100 reviews, so thank you guys SO VERY MUCH!) I thought I'd reply to some of them now...

**AllHellBrokeLoose666**: Thank you so much! I will definitely check out the story you were telling me about. And I would LOVE for you to translate this one! :) Thank you for always being so lovely in your reviews.

**Skye**: Thank you for catching that! I just went back and changed it. Auto correct can be a pain when writing Harry Potter fanfiction.

**DaOneInDaCorner**: Thank you! I also wanted to let you know that I haven't had a lot of time to read lately, so I have gotten behind on reviewing your story, but I intend to get caught up over Thanksgiving break. It really is an awesome fic!

**serenabaileyimpington**: Aaah! Thank you so much! That review was so lovely, it really made my day! :)

Also thank you to ElsaElphieGinny, RAGAnne, Iris Stardust, and notsing! You guys are simply amazing! I am so terrible at updating regularly, I really don't deserve such awesome readers.

Stay totally awesome guys! I will try my very best to update regularly now that my life seems to be calming down. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!


	21. Reunited

**A/N: **I received messages from a few people saying that the website never told them that I updated, so you may want to go and check that you've read the last chapter, just to be sure. :) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Draco was jostled awake by the sound of incessant chatter. Opening his eyes carefully, he rubbed his head. The pounding in his brain was making it hard to concentrate. Shakily, he sat up from the slanted rock he was reclined against. Two empty firewhisky bottles were broken by his feet, and a half filled one still rested in his hand. With a shrug, he lifted it to his lips.

"Ah, no you don't." Hagrid boomed, snatching it out of his hand. "Been lookin' fer you."

Groaning, Draco stood up, using the rocky wall as a support. "Why?" He mumbled.

"Half the day's already gone! Come on. Let's get you somethin' to eat. Think they had some stew left..." He took Draco's arm and pulled him to the circle of benches around the fire pit. "Sit."

Draco eyed the table with the drinks.

"Here. Eat this. Imagine you've got quite a headache from what you put away last night." Pressing a clay mug of steaming soup into Draco's hands, Hagrid smiled sadly.

With a small shrug, he sipped the fragrant broth.

"Now I'm going t'see who all are coming today. Apparently they're havin' a meeting about the war. Yer not to touch any of the drinks, alright?"

Draco nodded sullenly, shoveling the chicken and potatoes into his mouth.

"You'll need yer wits about you today. Don' know who's gonna be here, but chances are it'll take some convincing to get people to trust you." Hagrid clapped a hand on his shoulder as he turned to leave.

"Are-" he started, looking up.

"Yes?"

"Er, do you think...you know, Weasley and Granger are going to be here?"

"Hope so." He smiled.

"Damn it."

"Oh, tha' reminds me. Brad brought this to me this mornin'." Reaching into his pocket, Hagrid pulled out a well worn piece of paper. "Thought you might want t'see it."

Nervously, Draco took the parchment and looked it over. A sneering photo of himself stared up at him. Dark circles framed his eyes and his cheeks were hollow and ghostly white. Cringing, he noticed that his ribs were visible through his pale torso, and the scars from his and Harry's duel so long ago still lined his chest. He looked like death. Beneath it was written: "Wanted: Malfoy, Draco. Dangerous. If seen, kill on sight. Reward of 8,000 galleon for body."

"Er, anyway, I'll be here if you need anything." Hagrid sighed with a sad smile. "And don' worry yer self too much. No one here'll turn you over t' you-know-who."

"Yeah...thanks..." He continued to stare at the photo of himself. "I'll be fine here."

"Alrigh' then." And with a final nudge on the shoulder, Hagrid left.

* * *

Neville had grown quite used to muggle cloths over the years. Though he did prefer robes to the stiff, tight trousers and itchy jumpers. Still, it was much easier to feel comfortable in the unfamiliar attire when everyone else was wearing it too. The entire camp had slowly been moving to the new base. Each day, a small group had left, until finally only he, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Robin, Dennis, and Charlie remained. Together, they made their way down the swampy road. In low voices, Seamus, Rob, and Charlie discussed battle tactics, with Dennis excitedly cutting in every few sentences. Ron walked with his arm around Hermione. Slightly ahead of the others, were Ginny and Luna. The Weasley girl held a map and looked up, every few buildings they passed, searching for the motel.

Luna, Neville thought, looked absolutely stunning in the muggle dress she wore. Her hair was plaited down her back and she danced, rather than walked, in the rain. In fact, he was so busy admiring her, that he didn't hear Hermione talking to him.

"Neville? Hello?"

"Oi, mate! You okay?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine." Blushing, he tore his eyes away from her.

Glancing at Luna, Hermione smiled slightly. "So...Do you know how many people will be there? Other than our camp, of course."

"Last I heard there were almost 200. Er, but, that's including the muggles."

"Well what do you know? Look what I found." Seamus interrupted, strolling up to them. "Another wanted poster for our favorite traitor." He handed a paper to Ron.

"Yikes! Malfoy's in bad shape." His eyebrows knit together.

"Good." Hermione glared at the photo. "Serves him right. If I ever see him again-"

"I still don't think he betrayed us." Luna was suddenly behind them, her voice causing Neville to jump.

A heavy sigh escaped Hermione. "Luna... Our _very well hidden_ camp was attacked by Death Eaters after we took him in, and when they left, he went with them. Obviously, he had been spying the whole time. I don't think there is any possible alternative-"

"That's alright, Hermione. You'll see." She smiled distantly.

With another sigh, Hermione looked at Ron.

"It...it doesn't really matter now, right? We won't ever see the little sneak again." He shrugged, handing Seamus back the poster. "But if we do, I will personally break his jaw."

"Is this the place, Neville?" Ginny called to him.

Happy to get away from the tension in the air, he walked to her side and looked at the map. "...Oak street...The Pine Door Motel...Yeah, this is it."

The dingy motel had a flickering "open" sign in the window, but other than that it was completely plain. With a shrug, Neville pushed open the door.

"Excuse me ma'am, how do you spell Phoenix?" He asked the woman at the desk as the group filed in.

"Follow me." She replied, with a knowing smile.

* * *

"...you are here because you believe that all witches, wizards, and muggles are worth fighting for." Bill Weasley ended his speech, looking around the giant cavern. Fluer was the first to burst into applause, but was soon joined by the rest of the cave. The noise thundered in the ceiling.

Neville's group had only just arrived in the shelter, standing on the outside of the crowd. Bill offered his hand to Professor McGonagall and helped her onto the large bolder they were using as a stage.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." She smiled slightly, brushing the dust off of her robes. "That was a most inspiring speech."

He nodded, before jumping off of the rock. Neville saw Ginny trying to wave at Bill, but he didn't notice.

"We will resume our meeting in ten minutes time. It appears that Mr. Longbottom and the last of his camp have officially arrived. Please help yourselves to any food or drink provided."

"Neville? Ron? 'Ermione!" A familiar voice instantly called out. Hagrid was rushing towards them. As soon as he reached them, he swooped them all into a hug. "Thank Merlin yer safe."

"You too, Hagrid!" Ginny grinned, patting the half giant on the back.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see yer faces again." He blubbered, releasing them.

Ron had tears of relief in his eyes, and Hermione was smiling from ear to ear.

The group stood in a content circle, filling Hagrid in on the past year. They had only gotten to the part where they found an injured Dennis in the woods when he cut in.

"Tha's right around the time tha' I got caught by a group of Death Eaters. Thought they were gonna kill me, but instead the made me keep their dragons."

"I am very glad that you are not dead, Hagrid." Luna beamed.

"You too. All of you. When Malfoy told me-"

"Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted, any trace of a smile falling from her face.

"Er, now, ya need t' hear 'im out-"

"We've heard him out before. I don't make the same mistakes twice. Is he here?" She looked around angrily.

"Well, um..."

It was too late. Her eyes had locked on to the familiar white-blond hair. Without another glance, she stormed towards him, and Ron followed close behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled, making a strait course for the cave wall where he was curled in a slump.

Looking up with bloodshot eyes, his shoulders sagged. Slowly he rose to his feet, a groan escaping his lips.

Then, Hermione's fist collided with his nose. "Why the hell do you think it's okay for you to be here?"

Ron, who was trying to hide a grin, crossed his arms. "Be grateful it wasn't your jaw, Malfoy-"

"Don't speak so soon!" She hit him again.

Draco stood alarmingly still. Blood poured from his nose, and though he winced when the fist made contact, he remained stoic.

After Hermione had gotten all of the anger out of her system, she stood back, glaring breathlessly. "Why...why aren't you..."

"Because it doesn't matter anymore." He muttered, sliding back down the wall and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Great start yer off to." Hagrid clucked disapprovingly, coming up behind them. Crouching down, he offered Draco a handkerchief, but received only a grunt.

"Hagrid, he is a spy-" Hermione started.

"How about you kill me then, Granger?" Draco snapped, piercing into her with his eyes.

"No one is going t' be killin' anyone. Now, Hermione, can y'hear Malfoy out?" Hagrid said firmly.

With a sigh, she looked at Ron. "Fine. I suppose."

He walked to her side and took her hand. "Well, Draco?"

There was a moment if silence.

"Fine. I'll tell 'em what you told me." Hagrid sighed. "He's every bit as wanted as you lot. When the Death Eaters found yer camp, they took him back t' Malfoy Manor. Tha's where they were keepin' me. We spent 'bout a month in the dungeons together-"

"It could've been a trick by you-know-who." Hermione shook her head, but it was obvious her mind was going in circles.

"An' he was tortured every day because he was with you. He was th' only reason I escaped, too."

Silence followed. Draco stood up and walked away from the group, into a smaller cave.

"If you don' believe the boy now..." Hagrid looked after him.

"I...I don't know what I think." She bit her lip.

* * *

The meeting was fairly quick. First, Ron and Hermione had explained the importance of killing Nagini. Those who hadn't heard, or had only known of the rumors, were shocked to lean of the Horcuxes. Next, McGonagall had spoken about evacuating muggles and locating safety shelters for non magic users. Then, she'd assigned missions to those who were in good enough shape to accomplish them. Ron and Hermione had volunteered to lead a small attack on Malfoy Manor, in hopes of killing Nagini. "It will be highly dangerous. But, you know that, don't you Mr. Weasley." McGonagall smiled proudly.

Then, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus were added to the team which was going to raid Azkaban.

"...we will need as many witches and wizards who can confidently produce a full bodied Patronus as possible." McGonagall's voice echoed around the walls. "And that, I believe, is all that we wanted to cover in this meeting. I advise you all to retire early. I know it is quite hard to tell in this cave, but it is nearly half past nine. Beds are in the left corner. Families may set up their camps wherever they choose. Good night everyone. And good luck."

The crowd murmured in reply. Slowly, people began to make their way to the stacks of cots lining the wall.

"Do you know where Luna is?" Neville asked Ginny quietly. "I don't see her anywhere."

"Something you want to tell her?" She smirked, crossing her arms.

His stomach turned. "Oh! No... I don't- I mean, now isn't-"

Lifting her eyebrows, she cut him off. "Luna said she was going up to explore the caverns." She pointed to a large opening on the side of the cave wall. Then, she leaned in and added, in a low voice, "Not a bad place to confess your love..."

"I don't think...well...thank you..." His voice was small. Blushing, he pushed through the crowd until he reached the wall of the cave. Slowly, he began to climb the thin stairs, leading to the small tunnel. He didn't have any idea what to say, or if he was going to say anything at all. He just wanted to see her. Heart pounding loudly, he walked to the mouth of the cavern. There she stood, smiling vaguely at something only she could see. A candle floated beside her, reflecting orange in her blond hair.

"Hello, Neville." She smiled, turning.

"Er, he-hello, er, Luna..." He rubbed the back of his neck to hide his shaking hand. "What are you, um, doing up here?"

"Just exploring. It's nice to get away from all of the nervous energy down there."

"I...I can leave...I mean, if you want to be alone..." He started to turn.

"Oh no! I would love for you to stay!" She smiled, sending his heart fluttering. "You know, you needn't be so worried. I believe everything will be alright in the end."

Through his nerves, Neville managed to smile. She thought he was scared for the battle. Which he was, of course, he'd be a fool not to, but it was so much more than that. He knew full well that he could easily die. And yet, the idea that he would die without ever knowing if the girl he was smitten with felt the same; that is what scared him most.

"You know, caves are full of wisperlings. Have you seen them yet?"

"No...but you could...show me? I mean, if you want." He blushed.

"Oh yes! Come here!" Suddenly, she reached out and took his hand, pulling him closer. "Now look there, just above the candle. Do you see it?" Her face was flushed with excitement.

And, maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Neville swore he saw something floating where she pointed. "I think I can!"

"Neville, that's wonderful! They are a good omen, you know."

"I-I didn't know-"

"Yes! They mean that something splendid is going to happen. Something you have waited a long time for." She leaned in, making Neville feel quite faint, and whispered very seriously, "When I first saw one, a week later, I got my Hogwarts letter!"

She was so close. He could feel her hands on his arm. Turning his head slightly, he caught her eye. Instantly, his gaze flew to the ceiling and he bit his lip.

"Oh dear! Poor you, Neville. You really are worried!" She caught his hands and held them between her own. "I can feel you shaking! You know, if only we had corvus flower root..." She looked around, as if she expected it to appear somewhere.

"I...I don't think it can grow down here. It needs sun..." His voice trailed off.

"Yes! That is very right, Neville! I forgot how brilliant you are at herbology." She beamed.

Blushing deeper, he looked at the floor. "Oh, I'm not brilliant at it! Actually, I am pretty hopeless. I just...just like to-"

"Hush! You should stop saying bad things about yourself. You are wonderful."

His heart skipped a best.

"But, are you truly worried about the battle?"

He nodded, feeling scared to speak. It wasn't true, but he wasn't about to tell her he was nervous because he loved her.

"That's quite sad. If I die in the battle, I will have wanted to have as many happy days as possible. That's why I don't worry about death, you see. If you do, you make your last days rather miserable."

He couldn't take it any more. Every cell in his body adored her. Unable to stop himself, he stared nervously into her eyes, searching for signs. Then, he froze. No. He couldn't do it. And it was silly of him to think that she would feel the same way. After a moment, he turned away. "Well, er, I'm going to go see if...anyone...needs anything."

"Oh...okay." Luna's brow furrowed slightly. She sounded almost disappointed.

Though, he couldn't imagine why.

* * *

"Ron..." Hermione's voice shook slightly as she walked up behind him. "Can we talk?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure! Er..." Clumsily tossing aside the map he was reading, he made room for her to sit beside him on his cot. "Here- are you crying?"

"I just need to tell you... If I die in the battle-"

His face instantly grew pinched with anger. "You're not going to die-"

"Actually, it is very likely-"

"No. It's not. And I don't want to hear any more about it."

"Oh, Ron." She laughed, a tear sliding down her cheek. She fell onto the cot beside him. "I...I understand why...bloody hell!" She wiped beneath her eyes.

"Here, let me..." Reaching out, Ron caught the tear on her cheek. Then, slowly leaning forward, he kissed her. For a moment, they held each other. His hands cupped her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then they pulled away slightly, their foreheads still together.

"I...I understand why you wouldn't want to talk about...you know, if we don't make it..." Hermione closed her eyes. "But...I won't feel peaceful until I ask you..."

Ron's eyes welled up with tears. And, though he tried to hide it, one slid down his cheek. "Ask me what, 'mione?"

"Will you...if I die, promise me you won't return my parent's memories."

"Are...are you sure?"

Nodding, she looked at the ceiling. "It would be better for them to never know I existed, than to find out that... Well, just promise me please."

"I'll promise, if you promise me something."

"Of course." With a small smile, she took his hand. "What?"

"That you won't die." A wry grin spread on his face.

"Bloody hell, you are impossible." She smiled tearfully.

Laughing, he gently pushed her hair out of her face. "You...you've got a tear on your cheek, by the way. Did you know?" He wiped beneath her eye with his thumb.

"Oh, I love you!" And with that, she kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had written all three thousand words of this chapter, and then I accidentally deleted all of it. Yeah...that was really great. Luckily, I had saved a rough draft, so I just edited it and added a little bit. But, as you can imagine, it put me a bit behind schedule. Anyway, the last few chapters are going to all be pretty long.

Special thanks to all who reviewed. I know I usually give personal shout outs, but since it's Christmas I don't have time to type it all up, but I wanted to update as a present to y'all. So, I love you all people who reviewed! Thank you for being such lovely humans!

Don't forget to **review**, follow, and favorite! Who knows...I might do something crazy like actually start updating regularly..

And Merry Christmas everyone!:D


	22. Captured

**Trigger Warning:** Contains torture. This chapter has a much darker tone than the others. If you feel the need to skip it, I will have a summary at the beginning of the next chapter.

* * *

Morning seemed to come before Ron had a chance to close his eyes. At least, he assumed it was morning. There was really no way to tell in the damp, musty cavern. The same orange, mellow light provided by the candles flickered around him, sending long shadows down the walls.

"Wake up, you lot! It's 4:30 and Nev and McGonagall want everyone in the main cave." Seamus shouted, leaning in the entrance of the smaller chamber before moving on.

With a loud groan, Ron sat up and squinted around the room. It was funny, the way the original camp had stayed together. Now that they were with the rest of the rebellion there was no need to remain a group, but they did anyway. There was something about being on the run with people and fearing for your life daily that really made you into a family. Hermione and Ginny were sound asleep and Luna's bed was empty (she had a habit of waking up at the wee hours of the morning), but Dennis was sitting up and smiling in a manner which was far too happy for that early in the morning.

"Morning, Ron!" He exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "I'm off to get some breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Er, that's alright mate. Let me wake up..."

"Okay!" Dennis waved, before disappearing through the door.

"Bloody...son of a..." Mumbling, Ginny pulled herself up from her cot. "Do you think he could be a bit more chipper?" She groaned sarcastically.

"I don't want to find out." Hermione's calm voice, heavy with sleep, chimed it.

As his mind gradually faded to different states of awakeness, the morbid, unpleasant reminder that he might die that day crept into Ron's thoughts. With a heavy sigh, he pulled on his shoes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Enough lumping about. Let's go see what Neville's found."

* * *

Neville stood awkwardly on the large boulder. "Okay, is everyone here? Er, alright. This is Percy Weasley. He has the official report of what you-know-who's experiments entail."

Percy adjusted his robes and gave a sharp nod. "Yes. Though, I warn you, it is not pleasant. Ahem," Clearing his throat, he strode to the front of the platform and dramatically opened a piece of parchment. "This is what my source tells me; Lord Voldemort intends to bring back the missing pieces of his soul. He is attempting to do so by way of The Veil. Thus far, his trials have been unsuccessful, leading to the deaths of many muggles and muggle borns. However, it is believed that he may have learned how to open The Veil, he simply cannot bring anyone, or anything, back. Thus concludes the report."

The crowd stood in a chilly hush. Then, Seamus shouted, "I guess we'll just have to stop 'im before he can, then. Right?"

The proclamation broke the silent spell. Applause and whistles thundered as a new found optimism settled in the air. Hermione noticed how Neville's eyes fell onto Luna as he smiled.

"Easier said than done, Mr. Finnigan. Although, I appreciate the confidence." McGonagall walked briskly to the stage. "Though I fear worrying about that now will only cause more casualties. We must first raid Azkaban, in hopes that there will be those willing to fight among the prison cells. Mr. Longbottom, is your team ready?"

"Yes Professor. Me, Ginny, Seamus, Robin, and Charlie have already made a plan." Neville nodded confidently.

"Excellent. And Miss Granger, what of your team to kill Nagini?"

Hermione stepped forward. "Ron and I believe it will be better if we're allowed to go to Malfoy Manor by ourselves. That way it will be a challenge for them to detect us."

"You understand how dangerous that is, I presume?"

"Yes Professor."

"Very well, then. Ms. Lovegood, I believe you and Bill Weasley will be staying here to treat the prisoners as they return?"

Before Luna could reply, a shout resounded. "News from the Manor!" A young man sprinted down the steps to the edge of the crowd, waving a piece of paper.

"Yes?" McGonagall peered over her spectacles at the panting messenger.

Unfolding the parchment, he began to read. "According to our source, a cursed barrier, the very same kind which was used to keep Order members out of the Astronomy Tower during Dumbledore's assassination, was cast around Malfoy Manor last evening. Meaning, only those with Dark Marks have the ability to pass through."

"Bloody hell." Ron breathed in Hermione's ear.

"Thank you Mr. Peterson. You may help yourself to food and drink." McGonagall nodded gravely. "Ms. Granger, do you know a counter curse?"

"No Professor. This sort of curse can only be removed by the one who casts it." Hermione sighed, looking at the ground.

"I feared as much-"

There was an audible gasp suddenly from the back of the crowd. Turning, Hermione saw the cause of the commotion. Draco had raised his left hand in the air, displaying the gruesome Mark on his forearm. The people surrounding him drew back, clearing a path to the platform.

"Mr. Malfoy, what-" McGonagall started.

"I can get through the barrier." He muttered, pulling his sleeve over his Mark again.

"No. Not a chance in hell." Ron and Hermione chorused together.

"You drunk, Malfoy?" Crossing her arms, Ginny lifted her eyebrows.

"Haven't touched a bottle since yesterday morning." He glared.

"Professor, you understand my reluctance to trust him." Hermione sighed, turning to McGonagall.

"Indeed, I do." The older woman stated grimly, folding her hands. After a long moment of consideration she shook her head. "But, it could very well be our only option."

"Son of a-" Ron began, but Hermione cut him off.

"What if he is unarmed?"

"How the hell am I supposed to take out the person who cast the spell, then?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to _kill_ them!" She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Just knock them out. Hell, you could use one of those bottles you're so fond of."

"That is actually a very good suggestion, Miss Granger." McGonagall nodded. "Mr. Malfoy, you will accompany them. However, you are not allowed a wand."

He shrugged and muttered something under his breath.

"Alright, good. Are we done here?" Neville asked, stepping forward. "Well, remember everyone: the password is now 'I would like to rent room number 34'. Got it? And standard protocol if you see anyone outside of our party in the lobby. Simply get yourself a different room and wait for them to leave before you say the password. Good luck everyone!"

* * *

"Dolores Umbridge."

The Dark Lord's voice sent a shiver down the pink-clad woman's spine. "Yes, my Lord?" She gave a pinched, halfhearted smile.

"Why...are you...here?" Turning his chair to face her, his eyes priced through her.

With a gulp, she straitened her little pillbox hat and folded her hands. "Well, my Lord, I am here to report that three rebels have been sighted just outside of the manor. I require your command."

"Bring them in. I charge you with getting the location of the rebel shelter out of them. I have just used the last vile of veritaserum this morning, so you must use...other, more violent, tactics."

Her eyes lit up excitedly with the prospect of torturing the young soldiers. "Of course, Dark Lord!"

"And when you have the location...dispose of them."

"It will be my most genuine pleasure." She smiled grotesquely. Then, with a little bow, she disapparated.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stood on the outskirts of Malfoy Manor, concealed by the trees. Draco was about ten feet behind them, scowling sullenly at nothing in particular.

As Hermione listened to Ron nervously voicing the plan, her hand absently stroked the Basilisk fang in her satchel. Charlie Weasley had given them one which he had held onto during the battle.

"...and then I can distract it while you stab it through the head." With a final breath, Ron nodded.

"Yes. Excellent. And do try your best to remain calm." She gave him a pleading look, biting her lip.

"I know, I know. I just don't like working with-"

There was a loud rustling of branches from behind them, followed by a gasp.

Turning instantly, Ron drew his wand and called, "Alright there, Malfoy?"

Staggering out of the forest, Draco made his way to them; his face was pale and strained. His mouth opened and his eyes pleaded. "I...am fine..." He breathed heavily. "Just...not feeling well..."

With a withering look, Hermione crossed her arms. "Well stuff it. We need you to get us inside, and you _did_ volunteer."

"That's right...I wanted...to...come..." Slowly, with a look of struggle, Draco drew a glass bottle out of his satchel.

"Honestly? You're drinking right-" Before Hermione could finish, the bottle hit the back of her head.

And the world went dark.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes painfully. She couldn't see anything. Pressing in around her was pitch blackness. A banging in her head and the rush of blood in her ears were the first things she registered. It only took a moment before a flood of anxiety erupted in her chest.

"Ron!" She called out, struggling against the chains on her wrists. "Ron, are you-"

A disgustingly familiar giggle twinkled from somewhere across the room, followed by a voice, sweet like rotting fruit. "Hello, dear! Mr. Weasley, I believe your little friend is awake."

"Er...mi...ne..." Ron's muffled voice thudded.

"Ron!" She breathed, twisting in the bonds.

"Would you like to see him, sweet heart?" Umbridge gave a sickening, airy laugh and sang out a curse.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room. Then, after a minute, it gradually faded to a dim glow. Ron was barely ten feet from her. His body was tied to a chair with several chains and a fraying rope had been wrung about his wrists. A rough cloth was smothering his mouth, soaking up blood from the corner of his lips. Horror struck, Hermione noticed a trickle of crimson trailing down his head and one eye which was circled with a dark bruise.

The minute Ron's sight adjusted to the light, he began to struggle against the bonds. "Mio...ne...you...alrigh'?"

"Now, this _will_ be fun, won't it?" Umbridge smiled, gliding between them. Her usual apparel of neon pink adorned her short, pudgy body. "But first, we must give some credit to Mr. Malfoy, mustn't we? Excellent job, dear."

Turning her head strenuously, Hermione saw Draco. Hate boiled up inside of het chest. He stood in the corner, hands at his sides, eyes staring strait ahead. Strangely, there was a look of utter torture on his face, as evident by the creases on his forehead and pressing of his lips.

"Burn in hell." She hissed, glaring at him with all the venom she could muster.

"Tsk tsk, young ladies should never speak that way!" Umbridge cut in, placing a stumpy, wrinkled hand on Draco's shoulder. "Young Malfoy has done a wonderful thing, and I assure you, the Dark Lord will be pleased. Won't he?"

Instantly, a grunt sounded from Draco's lips. It could almost have been called a whimper, if it weren't for the scratchy, guttural ache behind it. Then, he rasped, "Yes."

"Wonderful! Now, shall I begin our little game?" Beaming patronizingly, Umbridge spun to face Hermione. "Where are the others hiding?"

She spat on the older woman's fuchsia shoes.

"Hm!" Turning, Umbridge pointed her wand at Ron. "_Crucio!_"

A muffled cry escaped the ginger's mouth. His body crumpled forward, twitching and straining.

Flinching, Hermione bit her lip.

"Not going to say anything, dear?" Umbridge asked, waving her wand. Ron relaxed and began to pant heavily. "Well, I will be back in five minutes time and we can continue." She smiled. Gliding to Hermione's side, she stabbed her wand into the young girl's wrist. After whispering a charm, a thin, metallic bracelet appeared. Then, she untied the bonds and did the same to Ron. "I have so much more planned! But, if you feel like telling me where the rest of your army is hiding to save us all the trouble, I am sure I can arrange for a-"

"Safe...yer...breath." Ron's muffled voice stuttered.

"Very well, then!" And with a final, satisfied, "Hm!" she disapparated.

Instantly, Hermione found herself able to move. Without a moment of hesitation, she ran to Ron's chair and fell onto her knees in front of him. With shaking hands, she undid the cloth around his mouth. "Ron, are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't try to stop her-"

"She wanted you to cave, an' you didn't! 'M proud of you, Ermione." He gave a crooked grin. Then, he winced. "Bloody hell..."

An angry tear escaped her eye. "Ron, if she does that to you again-"

"You can't give in. Promise me you won't. No matter how much I scream." He stared seriously into her face. "I'll be alright. Really. You survived it. I mean, I recon you're a bit stronger than me, but if I remember that you've made it through...well, you know."

"Ron, I was only tortured for a short time. Neville's parents were-"

"I know." He sighed. After a moment of trying to look brave, his face broke. A panic set in behind his eyes. "What...what helped you?"

Sucking in a breath, she touched his blood streaked cheek. "Hearing your voice from the dungeon."

"Then say my name. Please. As many times as you can. Say it every time you're about to cave. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Yes, I promise." She nodded fast, feeling the dread sink into her stomach.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered with a horrifying air of finality.

"Don't, Ron. You will get through this-"

"Oh, how sweet!" Umbridge suddenly apparated behind them. Gripping Hermione's shoulder, she pushed her back into the chair and secured the bonds. "Have we had any changes of heart? No? Pity. I dearly wish I could simply give you a dose of veritaserum, but sadly, we have just used the last drop on...well, it doesn't matter, now does it? And though I would genuinely enjoy simply using the Cruciatus Curse on you, that requires my constant attention and I do have papers to grade. So, I came up with a hands-off way of making you talk. Now, shall I explain my little game, then?" With an excited sniff, she walked to the center if the room and folded her hands. "Those bracelets are a personal invention of mine. Do you remember my quill? It is not unlike that. Very useful for disciplining students who lie about their blood status, you know. Every minute that YOU," she nodded towards Hermione, "do not tell me the truth, or simply remain silent, HE...well...lets just see, shall we? Ahem! Miss Granger, where are your fellow rebels?"

"There is no way-" Hermione began.

Without warning, both bracelets glowed and a jagged cut began to slowly etch its way up Ron's forearm, spelling out the words she had just spoken. He gave a pained gasp, but didn't scream.

"Ah, yes. That was just a _very_ mild taste of what you have in store. Isn't it a delightful invention? Praised by the Dark Lord himself! And it won't stop slowly slicing him apart, bit by bit, until I have the answer. Now, let us try again. At what location is the rebel army hiding?"

Deafening screams followed.

* * *

Draco stood, defenseless, listening to Ron's strained cries, mixed with Hermione's desperate pleas.

"Stop! I-I'll tell you-" Hermione's voice broke out.

Her words began to carve across Ron's chest. "No!" He cried in pain. "Hermione, don't."

Draco grimaced and glued his eyes to the floor. It was too gruesome to watch. He felt intrusive and sick to his stomach.

And worst of all, there was nothing he could do. Every action he attempted to make was overridden by Umbridge.

And though he tried to shake it, he simply wasn't strong enough to fight the Imperius Curse.

* * *

There was a sharp silence hanging in the air of the cell. Only twenty minutes ago it had been consumed by screams and gasps, but no longer. Umbridge had told them, with a stiff smile, that it was taking longer than she'd expected to get Ron to talk. After releasing the pair from their bonds, she had disapparated, promising to return in the morning, and leaving Draco to stand in the corner.

Soaked in sweat, Hermione shakily found her voice. "Ron? Are you..."

A heart pounding moment later, her comrade shook his head, unable to speak. He was slouched over in the chair like a rag doll, his hands covering his face. In the dim light. Hermione could see the cuts glimmering up his arms.

"You did it, Ron. You...you didn't let her-"

A whimper escaped his mouth. Lifting his head from his hands, he met her eyes. Pain and exhaustion reflected on his face. Mixed with something else...

Anger.

"Ron...are you-?" Her voice wavered. Suddenly, she felt significantly less safe than she had.

Like the snap of a breaking wand, he lunged forward. A gasp of panic escaped her mouth as she scrambled backwards.

But, despite the violence in his expression, Ron just collapsed into her arms. His creased forehead pressed onto her shoulder and a sharp sob escaped his lips.

With a shaking hand, Hermione stroked the back of his head, trying to avoid the wounded places. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Ron." Biting her lip, she fought the tears which threatened to appear.

The young man's shoulders shook violently as he sucked in rasping breaths. He resembled a child, clinging to Hermione for support.

"Is there anything I can do?" She whispered, voice cracking slightly.

"Please..."

"Please, what? What do you need?"

"I just want...sleep."

After a moment, Hermione repositioned herself against the cell wall and helped Ron lay down, his head on thigh.

And soon, exhaustion overtook the couple, forcing them into fitful rest, haunted by nightmares.

* * *

**A/N **Hey...I am so incredibly sorry for taking this long to update. I kinda went through a phase where I lost a lot of confidence in my writing, which led to me completely re-working this chapter. I know that's not a good enough excuse, so I guess we'll just say that was "Winter break" and now I will be attempting to update semi-regularly. (Haha, we'll see how this goes...)

Very special thanks to BlueOcean24124437, Skye, RAGAnne, notsing, AllHellBrokeLoose666, and the completely amazing guest reviewer! You guys really helped to encourage me, so I appreciate that. Love and hugs all around!

If you are enjoying this story, please feel free to follow, favorite, and REVIEW! And have an amazing day.


	23. Azkaban Raid

"So you still haven't told her?" Ginny sighed over the hissing wind. The black waves beneath her crashed as anxiety slowly crept into her chest. Flying her broom beside Neville's, she held out a bar of chocolate.

With a weak smile, he snapped off a piece and shoved it in his mouth. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"Luna. You haven't told her yet."

"Oh. That."

"Yes, that. Why the hell not?" Lifting her eyebrows, Ginny took a large bite of the chocolate. They were approaching Azkaban. She could feel it. Every cell in her body was tense and a heavy cloak of hopelessness surrounded her.

"Well, I started to, but...is this really the time?"

"Talking helps to lessen the dementor's effect, Hermione told me. So yeah, I'd say its a perfect time."

"Two minutes! Drop all excess transportation and cast your disillusionment charms!" Robin's voice rang out from ahead of them.

Without missing a beat, Ginny jumped from the seat of her broom and landed behind Neville. Quickly, she secured her broom to the bottom of his. Then, holding tight to his shoulders, she drew wand and began to spin it above the two of them, as if twirling a rope. After saying the incantation, the sensation of a raw egg being cracked on her head came. Shuddering, she looked down. It worked. They were camouflaged seamlessly to their surroundings.

"Brilliant!" Neville cheered her.

The broom suddenly dropped down, forcing her to grip his shoulders tighter. "Bloody hell!"

"Er, sorry! Should've warned you." He stuttered.

"Yes, that would've been nice." She wanted to laugh dryly, but her ability to see humor was slowly draining. Attempting to push aside her nerves, she continued, "I believe you were about to tell me your excuse for not confessing your love?"

He sighed, steering the broom around a jagged rock. "Like I said, I wanted to."

"But-?"

"But she...I don't think she feels the same way."

"No offense, but that's a load of rubbish. Have you seen the way she looks at you-Oh, Merlin's sake, Neville! Look out!"

Swerving narrowly, they barely missed another massive boulder. "Bloody billywig..." He breathed shakily. "Er, sorry about that. But you really think she- I mean, as more than a friend-"

"It's pretty damn obvious..." Her voice trailed off. There was a horrible, desperate cry from somewhere in the distance, followed by the crack of a curse. Then more wailing. Panicked, she exclaimed, "Do you hear that noise?"

Neville flinched, rubbing his ear. "No, what noise?"

The sound grew worse, echoing in her head. "How do you not hear that?" Anxiety was gradually taking over. Her stomach twisted and a cold sweat broke out over her body.

"I really don't-wait. Eat some chocolate, Ginny!"

"What? No, I don't want-"

"It's the bloody dementors! They're effecting you. Eat. Now."

Frustrated, she put the last of the candy on her tongue. After a moment, she began to feel slightly better and the cries dulled.

"Look alive! We're almost there! Draw your wands and be ready to cast your patronuses." Robin shouted from ahead. They could no longer see him, Seamus, or Charlie as they had all cast their disillusionment charms.

"Well, good luck in there." Gripping his wand, Neville sat up straight.

"You too. And when we get back, you are talking to Luna."

"Sure, if I still have a soul."

"Ah, thank you for that bit of optimism. Very encouraging." Even with the chocolate, she couldn't find it in herself to laugh along with the sarcasm.

"Only joking, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Alright, ready?" Charlie's voice came from right beside them this time. "Remember, when we cast our patronuses the dementors will know that we're here. They're going to come swarming out of there like a hive of wasps. Me and Rob will handle them. I want you two and Seamus to infiltrate the prison while they're occupied. Got it?"

Ginny nodded. Then, remembering that she was camouflaged to the scenery, she added, "Yeah, got it."

"Good. Alright, ready?" Charlie's voice grew further away.

"Ready!" Robin shouted from off to the left somewhere. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Without delay, a small, silver bird appeared.

The rest of the group repeated the charm. Ginny's horse and Neville's non-corporeal burst from the tip of their wands. They were soon joined by Seamus's fox and Charlie's Swedish short-snout dragon.

And sure enough, a thick, dark cloud of dementors came pouring out of the fortress. They swallowed up the view of the jagged rocks, which had glinted like newly sharpened pocketknives.

"Hold on tight!" Neville shouted, a strained air of panic in his voice. "Seamus?"

"Already ahead of you!" The other boy's words rang out.

And with that, the trio descended into the prison.

* * *

The weight on Ron's head on her leg helped Hermione sleep through the night. Though, in no way was her rest without problems. It was as if each time she closed her eyes, she relived the events of the day. Ron's piercing screams, the blood seeping from scars which would forever mark his body, Umbridge's delighted giggle, and Draco, standing like a stone pillar. It was all fresh in her mind like a picked scab. And the silence only made it worse. After grasping at what little slumber would pass her, she had finally awoken, to find the cell completely empty but for her and Ron.

Upon feeling the Weasley boy begin to move, she looked down at him.

"Morning." She sighed, carefully pushing his hair out of his face.

Confusion and panic assumed his eyes. "Yeah..." A quiet, sharp gasp escaped his lips as he attempted to sit up. "Bloody hell-"

"No, don't try to move yet!" Hermione scolded tenderly, "How do you feel?"

"...like rubbish." He grumbled.

Without warning, Draco apparated in front of them. Stiffly, he dropped a bowl of discolored water and a rag on the ground. "Wash your wounds." His voice came through a clenched jaw.

"You son of a-" Ron rasped, lunging forward. But instantly, he crumpled onto the ground, whimpering in pain, as the cuts opened cleanly.

"Get the hell out of here, Malfoy." Hermione hissed. But, rather than glaring, she stared determinedly at his face. There was something off about his countenance. Maybe it was just the guilt of having betrayed them to save his own neck. But the pale skin and panic behind his eyes suggested otherwise. Though, at the moment, she didn't particularly care.

"...Headmistress Umbridge...will be...back..." With a trembling hand, he drew a piece of bread from his pocked and tossed it to the ground with a stale thump, before disapparating.

A moment of silence passed.

"Ron, come here." Hermione sighed, dipping the cloth in the water.

Crawling her her side, Ron rose onto his knees. With an aching grunt, he peeled his shirt off of his back, which was crusted with rusty blood.

Grimacing at the throbbing cuts, her eyes reluctantly made out the words some of them spelled. Mostly pleas for Umbridge to stop, and Ron's own name. And the terrible moments when she had managed to stay silent, the bracelet had just etched random slices into his flesh. "I'm not going to lie, this will hurt." She warned, ringing out the excess liquid.

"Just do it." He croaked, a heavy air of defeat in his tone.

Nervously, she reached out and touched the rag to his shoulder. He hunched forward with a sharp breath. "Ron...I need to clean out the wounds. Should they get infected, it will be far more painful. So...please-"

"I know. I trust you." Touching her hand, he gave a weak smile over his shoulder.

With a deep sigh, she nodded. "Alright."

* * *

If fear itself had a scent, that was the aroma which clung to the walls of Azkaban. Fear and death, intertwined with the rusty musk of blood and mildew's cloying sweetness. Neville walked carefully, avoiding the glossy, mold slicked stone tiles, for fear of falling. His knees shook subtly as the dementors effect took hold of him. Biting his lip, he could hear Ginny breath slowly and mutter something about Harry.

"Alright, you know what to do. Free everyone and send 'em to the side of the cliffs-" Seamus began.

"...where Rob and Charlie will be waiting with the extra brooms. I know." Ginny whispered back shakily.

"Do you reckon we should split up?" Neville asked, glancing into an empty cell.

"Don't think it matters." Stepping onto the cracked stairs, Ginny drew her wand and cast her Patronus. The bright, silvery horse galloped into the dark prison. They had dropped the disillusionment charms when they got inside, allowing the prisoners to see them, but unfortunately, also making them much easier targets for dementors.

There was a broken clap of thunder.

"Damn, it would storm, wouldn't it?" Groaned Seamus.

Neville shuddered, feeling the cool air enwrap them as they descended down the steps.

The moment they reached the bottom, Ginny stepped ahead. "Hello, then? Anyone here?" The confidence in her voice was brittle. After a moment of silence, a Dementor appeared. It's faceless head and cobweb-like body were far more grotesque up close. With a gasp, she fell to her knees.

"Expecto Patronum!" Neville shouted, rushing forward. Watching the burst of silver shoot towards it, his heart pounded in his ears. Instantly, the creature reeled back and rapidly glided away.

Ginny sat on the floor, panting.

"You alright, Ginny?" Seamus crouched down beside her.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." Accepting his hand, she rose shakily.

Neville drew a bar of chocolate from his pocket and gave it to her. His own breath was heavy from shock. "Here."

"Thanks." Smiling ruefully, she shoved it into her mouth.

"Who...who's there?" A weak voice called out from the cell ahead of them.

"Sorry?" Neville asked, turning to Ginny.

"Wasn't me." Crossing her arms, she squinted into the darkness. "Who said that?"

"Are...are you Death Eaters?" The voice whimpered again.

"Dean?" Seamus breathed, stepping backwards. Then, he ran to the door. "Oh Merlin! S'that you, mate?"

Neville and Ginny hurried after him.

"Seamus?" Slowly, the form of a tall young man rose from the shadowy corner.

Without hesitation, Seamus ran forward and pulled his friend into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead!"

Returning the embrace feebly, Dean looked over at Neville and Ginny. "I thought you were...were Death Eaters-"

"We're here t'break you out, mate." Securing the other boy's arm around his shoulder, Seamus helped him limp out of the cell. Neville could see the tears streaking his face. "I'll take care of everyone up here. Can you lot get the others?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure. Stay safe."

Neville handed Dean chocolate. And together, the pair sprinted down the next gloomy staircase.

* * *

It took nearly a half hour to ward off the swamps of dementors and send the almost fifty prisoners to the cliffs. They were all shaken and panicked; wondering what was happening and distant. Neville had come close to running out of chocolate and decided to save it for the children. Ginny could feel herself growing paler by the minute.

After a moment, he touched her shoulder. "Er, are you worried about your parents?"

With a tight nod, she helped an elderly witch stand up. Her stomach twisted as she scanned the group of prisoners.

"Well, there's still one level left. I'm sure they're here." He comforted, handing a little boy a half piece of candy.

Tucking her wand into her belt, she started down the steps. "Ron thinks they're dead."

"Oh..." He sighed, scratching his neck.

"But Ron jumps to conclusions too damn quickly."

Neville nodded, stopping in the door of the first stone cell. "Hello? We're here to get you out. Can you walk?"

There was a quiet reply, but no familiar voices. Ginny's shoulders sagged as she counted off the people. None of them were her family. "I'm going to move on, alright?"

"Go ahead." Picking up a small child, Neville gave her a reassuring smile.

Without hesitation, she ran down the hall, stopping to look in each cell.

_No. Empty. No. No. Empty._

Finally, she reached the last cell. "Oi, we're here to-"

A broken voice rang out. "Ginny? What-"

"George?" She breathed, entering the cell.

"What's left of me."

Running to him, she felt warm relief calm her nerves. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she noticed how thin he'd grown. His cloths hung loose on his skeletal body. "Bloody hell, are you alright?"

"I mean, as alright as a bloke can be in Azkaban." There was a touch of humor in his trembling voice, comforting her like a candle in a dark room. "Mum and dad will be so happy-"

"They're here too?" Turning, she saw two bodies in the corner. Instantly, she went cold. "Are they-"

"-alive. Sleeping, though. Sleep here's different. Hard to wake up."

She felt a pang as she saw the dark shadow cross his eyes; he seemed so much older. Like an elderly war veteran, unable to see things without recalling the horrors they'd been through.

"Should we wake them?"

"They'll be in shock for a bit after. Best let them wake up naturally. You have anyone here with you? Someone who could carry one of them?"

"Oh...oh! Yeah, Neville. And Seamus, Robin, and Charlie!"

"Charlie's alive? Bloody brilliant!"

"So are Ron, Bill, and Percy." The moment the words were out, she felt a bitter pang for Fred.

George, it seemed, had the same thought. Crossing his arms, his eyes fell to the floor.

"I...I'm so glad you're safe." She smiled weakly, touching his hand. Then, she leaned out of the door. "Neville! Can you come here?"

* * *

"You've been most helpful. Thank you, dear." Umbridge smiled sickly, dragging Draco by the arm down the dimly lit hallway. "And I'm sure the Dark Lord has many more plans for you. Enjoy your rest!" Opening a closet, she roughly pushed him in. Then, she slammed the door and locked it, leaving him alone on the dusty floor.

He lay numbly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Although, there wasn't much of a point, as there was nothing left for him to do. His own free will had been stripped away, leaving him a puppet. It figured that the one time he'd officially chosen a side and acted selflessly, the whole thing went to hell. If he hadn't volunteered to go with Ron and Hermione, they wouldn't be bleeding out in the cellar.

Draco's stomach turned, imagining what else the Dark Lord would use him for. It was then that he realized something horrific. Whatever he was forced to do, it would be designed to inflict pain upon himself. There was no reason for Lord Voldemort to keep him alive, except for his own twisted enjoyment; to torture the only Malfoy left. With a shaky breath, he felt a cold sweat break out over his body. Sitting up, he looked around the stuffy room. There was an empty shelf in the corner, covered in a spectral layer of greying dust. The carpet was blurred with mildew and a pile of old paintings from the hall leaned against the wall. A broken vase was atop the shelves, holding the dried skeletons of what had once been flowers.

Coughing from the stuffy fumes, Draco propped himself against the back wall and bit his lip. As a cloud of hopelessness sunk into his chest, dark thoughts began to pour into his head. He wished Umbridge would order him to kill himself. At least that way, he wouldn't do anything else destructive. And he was sure that more people would celebrate his death, than morn him. But that was precisely why he was being kept alive. Voldemort knew that death would be a favor, so life was his punishment; watching while anyone who had ever earned his good opinion suffered. And, knowing the Dark Lord, it would be by his own hands.

Closing his eyes, Draco curled into a fetal position, and begged for the sleep that never came.

* * *

Neville sat beside Luna on the edge of the small cave. It was the one they had been in the first time he'd attempted to tell her how he felt. From the ledge, he could see the Weasleys huddled together. Mr. and Mrs. had awoken upon their arrival and, despite their shock, were already trying to help out with cooking and caring for children. While he was immensely glad for Ginny, it gave him a pang for his parents and grandmother.

After treating prisoners, Luna had joined Neville, both to his excitement and terror. She was currently swinging her feet over the edge and smiling mildly at the floating candles. And Merlin's beard, she looked lovely. So exhausted was Neville that he almost said as much, but pressed his lips together to resist the words.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask! Was the dementor's effect worse than it had been before?" Luna said suddenly, her high, vague voice clouded in concern.

"Er, I don't think so. For me, anyway." Blushing, he tried to sound confident. Although, once the words were out, he was positive he sounded panicked, rather than self-assured.

"That's very good, Neville! I'm glad for you. I was quite worried, you know."

After taking a moment to process the fact that she had worried about him, he glanced at her, hiding his grin. "Why-how come you thought it'd be worse this time?"

"Well, dementors can make you hear things, horrible things, that you've experienced. And I suppose since so many of us lost friends in the battle, it gave a lot more people bad memories." She spoke matter-of-factly, twisting her hair back with her wand.

Nodding, Neville grimaced slightly. He hadn't thought of that. It certainly explained Ginny's reaction, though. Trying to change the subject to something less painful, he asked, "So, do you think Ron and Hermione can trust Draco?"

"Oh yes. I can tell. He genuinely wanted to help them." She smiled serenely, leaning back on her elbows.

Jealously slowly poured into his chest, like ice water. Letting out a breath, he stared at his feet. "So, you...y'like him, then?"

"Hm..." Pursing her lips, she let her gaze fall softly to the cave ceiling. "I don't know. Do you suppose you can trust someone, without really liking them?"

"I reckon. But...d-do you like him, like, _like_, like him?"

"You mean, do I love him?" She cocked her head, making her hair fall out of the bun it had been twisted into.

Heart sinking, Neville nodded.

"Oh no! That's a rather silly thing to suggest." She laughed, her dainty nose wrinkling in mirth. Running her fingers through her long hair, she let it gently drape her shoulders.

Never had he been so ecstatic to hear something in his life. "Good." He breathed. Then, realizing that he had said it out loud, he panicked. "I mean, because he's not...I mean, he wouldn't make...you and him..."

"He's not the sort of person I could be in love with. He's quite...normal. I could never love someone who saw the world in such an average way."

Neville began to wonder about the way that _he_ saw the world.

"...and he also thinks I'm strange, but not the good sort." Luna added with an amused smile.

"I don't think you're strange! I think you're...interesting." He blushed at his own boldness.

"Oh, thank you, Neville!" Turning, she beamed at him. "That is a very nice thing to say. I think you are interesting too!"

"No, I..."

"Yes you are." Forehead creasing, she took his hand, giving him what felt like a minor heart attack. "You are one of the most interesting people I know."

Eyebrows drawing together in longing, his gaze met her's. It was now or never. He was going to tell her. "Luna, I-"

"Oh, that reminds me! While you were away Viktor Krumb came to the cave."

"Er, that's, erm-" Neville began to deflate.

"I thought you'd like to know, as he had been at a different shelter, the one where they took the St. Mungo's patients. Anyway, I asked about your parents and he said they are doing well."

His heart instantly jumped. Never before had Neville felt such a strong rush of affection for someone. In that moment, he could have kissed her (he certainly would have liked to) but second guessed himself. Impulsively, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you!" He whispered. Then, realizing what he had just done, he pulled away. "Er, sorry...for that..."

But, to his relief, she was smiling radiantly. "Oh, I'm so glad that you are happy! I meant to tell you when you first arrived, but I was quite distracted by all of the friends you brought back from Azkaban."

"No, it's alright. Really, thank you." He beamed at her.

"You are very welcome!"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

After a minute had passed, Neville got up the gumption to take Luna's hand. To his relief, she didn't even flinch. Instead, she glanced at him with a content smile on her face and positioned herself to sit slightly closer.

With a deep breath, he bit his lip and, avoiding her eyes, spoke. "So, um, Luna...there's something that I wanted to...to tell, er, ask you. And...and, I know it's...it might be...oh, Merlin-"

"It's alright, Neville. You needn't be worried. What did you want to say?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in nervous habit. "Okay. Alright, er...Luna, ever since fifth year I...I have been-"

"Finally! There you are, Nev." Seamus cut in, appearing behind them; his face clouded in distress. "Been looking all over for you! Ron and Hermione were supposed to be back-oh, am I interrupting something?" His eyes fell to their clasped hands.

Instantly, Neville felt a frustrating sensation of regret and discouragement. A part of him wanted to grab Seamus by the shoulders and say the he was _obviously_ "interrupting something." But deep down, he knew his friend wouldn't be there, with such a panicked expression, if something wasn't genuinely wrong. "It's...it's alright. We were just-"

"It's okay, Neville! We can talk later. I am very curious about what you wanted to say." Luna smiled thoughtfully.

Blushing slightly, he helped her stand and the group made their way down the stone steps.

"Er, sorry mate-" Seamus started to whisper to him.

"It's fine." Neville cut him off, his voice coming out far angrier than he'd intended. "What did you need?"

"It's Ron and Hermione...I don't think they'll be coming back."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! *hides* Yeah, I know. "It's been exactly three weeks! Where have you been? Why haven't you updated?" Sorry people. I had planned on updating two weeks ago, but then life happened. Not gonna go into detail, but basically the month of February was highly unpleasant. But anyway, this chapter was significantly longer than usual, so I hope that makes up for it.

Very specially thanks to all of these amazing people who never cease to brighten my day: AllHellBrokeLoose666, Skye, avid reader, RAGAnne, and notsing. Love to all of you! Stay fabulous humans!

If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! But especially that last one. ;)


End file.
